Legends Should Stay Buried
by chronoman
Summary: The Order of Mata Nui, Brotherhood of Makuta, and the Dark Hunters are the largest criminal syndicates on the face of Remnant. When the Order brings back legends lost to Remnant they all make power grabs over Ozpin's pawns to weaken him. All the while a simple welder named Vakama and his friends get roped up in vigilante work after helping an injured hunter. AU
1. Prologue

Prologue: Battle Lines

Oh I've been such a busy little person these past few months. I've opened two hospitals in Vacuo, came up with a cure for a disease many thought impossible, and even caught a few bad guys in the act of a robbery. Not that you would have seen or heard of that in the news. Why you may ask? Shouldn't a celebrity doctor and huntress have her accomplishments noted? Perhaps, but such frivolous fame like stopping two thugs do not interest me no longer. No, what I am working towards is something far grander, something that will change the very course of Remnant itself. That is what I lived for now.

"Do it doctor," I told the man in a white labcoat. He flipped a switch and the sound of a liquid flowing sounded through the room.

Looking at the clear pipes I could see a green liquid flow through them. The plastic pipes were actually an I.V. that split into two different tubes, leading to two… gentlemen who I volunteered forcefully after they tried to have their way with me. Heh, the fools. To see them struggle was almost quite charming had there not been a glass window separating them from me. The white walls and bright lights of their little operating room in great contrast to the shadowed room where me and another stood operating the machinery that would ultimately decide their fate. They screamed in agony, which was always enjoyable for me to hear, maybe a job in violence was leading me down this dark but necessary path. By the time the liquid made it into their veins the screams were making the doctor in the room with me uncomfortable, I took notice.

"Something troubling you doctor?" I asked brushing back my blue hair behind my back.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, "No, it's just, there's a difference between seeing it on paper and seeing it with your eyes."

"Don't worry," I gave a chuckle, I leaned in close next to his ear letting my hot breath tickle his ear, "I can always make things more...enjoyable for you."

It was fun watching those under you stammer almost like they've been handed a trophy. It was worse when I licked and nibbled on his ear, whatever I could do to distract him. It was almost pitiful to see him crumble on the spot. Guess having a hot huntress try and seduce you, and 'well experienced' if you know what I mean, will do that to you. "I-I-I better keep on the vitals, one wrong move and-" he was interrupted by a beeping and flashing red light on the table.

I stop my enticement to gaze upon it then look at the test subject, "Doctor," I said pointing to the two.

Through the veins of one of them, you could see the green liquid glow through the skin, his eyes becoming bloodshot and sweat practically dripped off like a waterfall. Then in a single second it looked like the man was glowing all over and then exploded covering the glass window in a mixture of green and red. The scientist nearly vomited, but managed to hold it in. Good, I don't want to be kissing ol' vomit boy over there. It all happened so fast, not even bothering to check in on the other I flicked up a piece of plastic that covered a blue button and slammed my fist into it. The sound of buzzing could be faintly heard before the roar of electricity came in with the blue glow that was partially covered by the disgusting remains, the entire room was conductive including the chairs so I doubt anything would be walking out of that thing alive. I removed my hand my hand from the blue button and leaned into a microphone and pressed the button that let me speak into it.

"Test subjects Twelve and Thirteen with Liquid Composite number four test results...negative. Jerbraz I'm going to want that cleaned up in the morning as well." I turned over to the doctor who hadn't really moved since I fried the remains for Jerbraz, I just _know_ how much he'll love that. "It's a shame doctor that the formula didn't work, I was hoping for a change in pace of the experiments. We've haven't had as good of luck lately."

"Yes, I'm sorry, my calculations must have been off."

"Oh don't worry," I walked up to him and he instinctively backed up, I smiled and continued walking towards him until he hit the wall. My face was inches away from his and I whispered into his ear, "You got nowhere to run...but something tells me you weren't going to anyway." Humorous it was to hear his breath quiver slightly and hear his heartbeat quicken, "I can show you how it's done." I grabbed one of his hands and placed his on my hip, "You just put this here," I grabbed the other hand and placed it somewhere that was definitely not on my hip, "and this one here." I leaned in next to his ear and gave a hot moan, "Just like that."

I was going give him the last best night of his life.

 **-X-**

It was maybe six in the morning when I woke up. I found myself in my bed, much of the night turned into a blur after seducing the doctor from last night's experiment.

" _That damn experiment."_

I clenched my fists and exhaled sharply looking at the man who was still asleep, a grin across his face no doubt fantasizing about last night. I rolled my eyes and left the bed. The faint glow of morning was starting to peer through the curtains. Walking across the room I went into my closet to get dressed, there was a knock on my door.

When the door opened I saw a tall man, at least seven feet if he told me correctly the first time I met him. A mixture of grey and red covered his apparel. Pieces of metal, more like scraps, covered various sections of his body. He looked like a barbarian if anything. Piercing light green eyes met my own, a cold dead stare was present. The stubble on his chin matched the same color as his short and trimmed greying brown hair.

"Madam Helryx," he greeted in cold, long dead voice. His gaze drifted downward to wear my legs were still bare, but I at least had a shirt on, "another failed test I presume?"

I turned to the sleeping doctor, "Yes unfortunately, he told me he was Mistral's leading expert in Biological and Aura studies, I guess he wasn't."

"I thought you were the leading expert in such things?"

"I'm the Valesian expert, along with being a famous huntress as well dear Tobduk. Why are you here at this hour? I thought I told Jerbraz to clean up the mess from last night?"

"I am not here because of that Madam Helryx," Tobduk gave me his scroll, "you told me to remind you for the funeral today."

"Oh yes thank you, I guess old Ozzie would be disappointed if I didn't attend. Me and Lhikan were teammates back in Beacon."

"What should I do with your...suitor?" Tobduk pointed to the scientist in the bed, he always asks this question even though I give him the same answer.

"Dispose of him, he wasn't worth the night anyway."

"Should I send in a request for more Vacuo imported silk sheets?" He asked, "You know how I love a mess."

"No, ask for Atlasian imports, it will be getting colder soon."

"As you wish," Tobduk said.

I got dressed for the funeral I was attending, a long black dress with blue undertones with black heels. I tied my long blue hair into a ponytail that shifted to the side slightly and walked out of my room. Before losing sight of it, I gazed upon Tobduk pulling a short sword attached to his belt and aiming at the scientist's chest. To anyone else it would have appeared to be a viable weapon, but in Tobduk's hands it looked like a dagger. I closed the door grabbing a black leather wallet, I waved Tobduk but he didn't notice as his dead stare was on the scientist as he started to drive the blade into the doctor's chest. A smile formed over my lips as I cascaded down the stairs of my lavish humble abode. I reached the outside with a car waiting for me, a butler at the ready with a second person clad in red and white armor leaned on the car. He was currently picking at something in his faunus trait, antlers. He noticed me and got to an attention stance immediately.

"Miss Helryx," the man quickly said with a salute.

"Trinuma," I greeted, "is everything ready?"

"Yes" the deer faunus walked along the car opening the door for me, "I have multiple snipers in position in case somebody tries anything funny. I will also accompany you but from a distance. The basic foot soldiers who believe they're in a gang are set to steal a large quantity of Dust from the docks of Vale at tonight, Mazeka's leading that mission."

"Oh you gave decided to give him a mission? I thought you didn't like him."

Trinuma chewed in silence on his gum while giving me a deadpan stare, "Tobduk insisted he wasn't needed for a basic Dust raid, he's always been nice to the kid, no clue why."

"Hmm, I see. After I get back I want to talk to Mazeka before he heads off," I said before lowering myself t o enter the car.

"Of course, enjoy your pity party for the traitor," Trinuma slammed the door for me before walking away. We made off after that. I opened the wallet and pulled out a piece of parchment that looked as old as it smelled. With it were many curious symbols long lost to time, only few understood. And the only one I know of is the very person who I'm going to see buried in the ground. I ghosted my fingers over the mysterious symbols.

"What were you hiding Lhikan?"

 **-X-**

For a funeral in respect for a somewhat infamous huntsman, it was very light in terms of people. A few dignitaries, myself, a few professors, and a tall figure who I gritted my teeth at when I saw him. He was in a dark colored suit, red tie, with a black dress shirt. Two bodyguard like people who were slightly hunched over stood beside him while he was making a call on his scroll. His midnight colored hair was in sharp contrast to his ruby red eyes. The small bit of stubble that lined his chin showed he had a late night. I was going to talk to him, but not before another unwanted distraction greeted me.

Professor Ozpin.

"Hello Helryx, what has felt like a short time feels like forever ago," the headmaster of Beacon said, his lap puppy Glynda Goodwitch at his side.

"Professor," I hid my disgust well with a pleasant smile, "nice to see you again. Glynda, always a pleasure."

The deputy headmistress gave an ambiguous grunt while Ozpin gave her a side glance, "She would prefer to be in the school helping with classes today."

"Can Port and Oobleck not handle a few teenagers?" I joked switching my gaze quickly between them and the tall figure who was still talking on his scroll.

"Well ever since some of those disappearances a few weeks back Glynda would prefer to have her students within her sight."

"It was truly heartbreaking to hear about that. I would have helped but something happened to the hospitals in Vacuo that required my attention. You would think the White Fang wouldn't attack hospitals that serve faunus."

"It is quite unfortunate about those lost to us, they were going to be bright stars at Beacon, much like you Helryx. Have you had any contact with your team in recent years?"

"Not really, we had to kill Tuyet, Nidhiki ran off after losing his mind, and Lhikan…is right there in the ground."

Ozpin frowned and took a sip from his mug, "That is quite unfortunate, I forgot about those events. Well it looks like you are the last of Team THLN (Talon)."

"Hooray," I sarcastically rolled my eyes and noticed a preacher walking, "looks like we're about to get started."

"It appears so, well it was nice chatting with you."

I mentally gritted my teeth, "As was it with you." I wanted to kill him right then and there.

 **-X-**

Well for a ceremony for a traitorous bastard who robbed me of my greatest achievement and who I wanted to personally kill, it wasn't awful. It was sappy that was for sure, but when is a funeral not. But nevermind that, I had someone to talk to. Even though he ended his call for the event, he was already back on it. I approached him from the back, as I got closer one of the guards heard me and turned around. He sneered and started to his, mechanical spine implants started to shake and the second one followed suit. The taller man's head perked up and turned around me, we locked eyes and he smiled like a demon.

"I'll get back to you general," he said before ending the call and placing his scroll in an inside coat pocket, "well if it isn't the infamous Helryx. Huntress, leading biologist, and chairwoman of the Mata Nui Foundation."

"And if it isn't Teridax. Loudmouthed, overly ambitious, and the CEO of the Makuta Weapon's Corporation."

"Oh you flatter me with your tongue, and I don't mean your carnal tendencies," Teridax chuckled, he looked to the two guards who were still hissing, "Turahk stand down."

Turahk, the left one eased up and then so did the other, "Of course sir."

"I see this one survived the biological experimentation," I said looking at the newly mentioned Turahk, he rubbed his arm which had metal implants lining up and down his appendage.

"Yes, he and another five were able to survive the Antidermis effects on a…non-destined body."

"And you think you're a destined being?"

"The Makuta bloodlines run throughout my family leading up to the very first Makuta Miserix dear Helryx. I have done the research myself and the blood testing. I _know_ I'm a Makuta."

"And I know that the two of you are simply too invested in old legends," a third, new, voice spoke from the side.

We both turned to the sid where a man now stood holding a cane, but not Ozpin. They looked middle aged, at least fifty. A more dusty looking suit was what he wore, a yellow dress shirt underneath with a tie untied and now resting on his neck. Two horns lined the top of his head along with a prehensile tail showing he was a faunus. The cane was made out of carved wood and looked older than what was in his eyes. A full beard colored grey went across his chin.

"Since you were too busy introducing the other, allow me," he bowed and quickly came back up, "I am the Shadowed One, political puppeteer, master of aliases, and leader of the infamous Dark Hunters, the most ruthless and wanted men on Remnant."

"Must you bravado yourself?" Teridax asked crossing his arms.

"When you get to be my age Teridax there is very little else you can do. Helryx, always a pleasure."

"So it is, what brings you here? Someone such as yourself has no need to pay tribute to someone like Lhikan."

"Am I not allowed to visit a worthy adversary?" The man of many names asked.

"You fought against Lhikan?" Teridax raised a curious eyebrow.

"Not directly but multiple Hunters faced against him and usually came out on top, it appears that he was not invincible however if today is anything to go by."

I laughed slightly, "You have no idea what Lhikan was."

"Yes, you were teammates when you went to Beacon were you not?"

"Yes, but not just that. Teridax I found it," I pulled out the piece of parchment from earlier and my adversary's eyes widened.

"You found the island?" He leaned in.

"Yes," was all I said.

"The infamous Island of the Toa?" The Shadowed One questioned, we both gave him a surprised look. There was no way he should have that kind of information. "You act as if I don't have a mole within both your ranks. Do not fret, their usefulness served their purpose once I gained the information, they have been long dealt with."

I kept staring at him, narrowing my eyes, we'll have to see about that. "But yes I found the island, that's when I found out Lhikan had been lying to me since the beginning."

"And how so?" Teridax asked, no doubt putting some pieces together in his head.

"He was a Toa."

 **-Several weeks prior-**

I sat in the seat of a bullhead as it flew through the skies listening to the engines race through the air. A mace and shield at my side ready for whatever would happen. Isolated islands were always a danger, even if Trinuma cleared out mostly.

"Well this brings back memories doesn't it?" An honest voice broke the silence, I opened my eyes to gaze upon my old teammate.

Lhikan, one of the last members of Team THLN, and good friend to myself sat across leaning slightly in his seat. Green eyes met my own as I judged how time had treated him, this was the first time I had seen him since Nidhiki went missing. Our teammate was considered missing but we saw him awhile after, it was better if we didn't find him in the first place. For a mid thirty something year old he fared pretty well against age. Little to no stubble, bright blonde hair that still shined like it did years ago. Red and gold armor lined up and down his legs and arms. Two symmetrical swords nearly the size of himself rested to the side propped up on the wall.

"Yes, quite," I replied pretending not to notice the grimace he gave at my missing enthusiasm.

"Come on Helryx, it's been what eight years maybe more since we went on a mission together. I get the fact you've moved on a bit, but a little old stuff isn't too bad for you."

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time we went on a mission together?"

"No," his tone turned dark, "but I have a feeling you're going to anyway."

"Nidhiki turned traitor on us, just like Tuyet did."

"Don't remind me," Lhikan went over his armored shoulder, "I still have the scar. Thanks for the surgery by the way."

"Well I may be decisive but I'm not heartless. If I was I would have killed Nidhiki before he lured us into the trap."

"It would have been wrong to kill him Helryx and you know it."

"No I don't know Lhikan."

He chuckled, "Let's just call it a moral code of mine."

Footsteps against the metal floor caught my attention. I looked up to see Ozpin alone, "The pilot tells me we're about ten minutes from our destination. Where are we going Helryx, you have told me nothing other than the base invitation."

I stood up to peer out of the porthole window, through the clouds you could see the body of a land mass made out of a large volcano, "Oh, where we're going, is someplace special Ozpin. A lost city founded long before the kingdoms." The headmaster was now intrigued, but when I looked to my old teammate he looked as if he was displeased or angry. But why I had to wonder.

We made landfall shortly after, the wind assaulting our faces the moment we opened the large metal doors. The landscape was lush and surreal, the smell of fresh pollen and grass, and then there was the eyesore of multiple tent canopies and holes being dug. A whole slew of archaeologists and historians were there, at my beckon digging for artifacts long thought lost to time. When I started approaching the main center of activity the lead researcher stepped forward dressed in a trilby hat and his excavating gear.

"Good day Ozpin, Helryx," almost shouted Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, I had asked Ozpin to borrow him since Beacon was currently out of session. The eccentric doctor looked to my former teammate and raised his eyebrow, "And who is this?"

"The name's Lhikan, I was apart of Helryx's team during our Beacon," he shook Oobleck's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"So Bart," Ozpin said to his fellow teacher, "what have you dug up?"

Ah yes!" He pulled up a clipboard, "If you would follow me, we should have a few pieces cleaned and ready for inspection." He walked us to a large table covered in brown colored rubble and rock.

There were several tablets, what looked like basic weapons but were decrepit shadows of their former lives. But what caught my eyes were several old tribal looking masks rusted over and chipped at the edges. I ghosted my hand over and one of them and felt a surge of triumph course through me. Oobleck then pulled multiple papers from the table and adjusted his glasses.

"So from what we've found our multiple tablet written in a strange language, none in our databases are coming up with a match," he zipped over to the weapons, "now these are weapons from this lost society, the intricacies and functionality prove to be better than anything else at the current time period when this society was around." Finally he got to what I wanted to see the most, "Now these masks which are nearly technologically impossible by other societies seem to hold some significance in their society but we can't figure it out yet."

"The Toa," I said while gazing upon a mask as my finger traces the intricate cuts and details.

"The what?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"The Toa were an ancient race of warriors from legends long lost to Remnant," I said still transfixed upon one of the masks, "legends tell that they were the most formidable of warriors able to slay hundreds and thousands of Grimm all on their own. Stories tell that these masks granted them powers and the cost of their Semblance. They were also given elemental powers in one of a multitude of elements. Water, Ice, Air, Stone, Earth, and Fire."

"I don't believe I'm familiar with that tale," Ozpin a tad disappointed he didn't know it, but intrigued by it nonetheless.

"It was a tale lost to the ages, like so many others, the only reason I know it is because my mother would often tell of it when I was young," I looked around and most nodded. Except Lhikan who kept his gaze on some of the tablets. His eyes scanning them almost as if he could read them.

"Doctor!" An archaeologist came running in holding his hat down, "we've managed to find an opening to a cave near the mountain!"

Oobleck's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Really?! Show us now!" We all ran off with Oobleck and the other man. I did make sure to notice how Lhikan was jogging while the rest of us were almost in a full sprint.

The mouth of a cave stood in front of us, the wind creating an echo within it. Steps carved into the rock could be seen with the little lighting and visibility before they disappeared into darkness. Surprisingly it was Lhikan who spoke first.

"Let's go," he said, his tone completely changing pulling out one of his swords while Oobleck got out a flashlight leading down the stairs.

It was a massive cave that with each step another seemed to come out of the darkness going for seemingly miles. A new light source came from the side and I looked to see Lhikan holding up a lit torch he got from the wall. I don't remember Lhikan having any source of fire on him. He caught the questioning I gave him and he chuckled.

"Come on you don't remember what Port told us? Always carry a flint for fire," I didn't recall that lesson but come to think about it no one would listen to that loudmouthed buffoon and his tales of grandeur.

I merely threw the thought aside when carvings on the wall were illuminated by the new light source. Those same hexagonal shapes were lining the walls, presumably their language.

"Fascinating," Oobleck said in awe, "imagine the possibilities if we can learn this language, what secrets could they have been hiding? What lessons could we learn? What technologies could be hidden from us?"

"Doctor it is paramount that sometimes the best secrets, are often kept buried," Lhikan said still fixed at the odd looking letters.

"Yes, a sentiment to keep in mind," Ozpin said in agreement, "perhaps they put this in the cave so no one could find it."

I kept my gaze forward, ignoring Ozpin's precautious nonsense, and then I noticed something on the side. It was a trench built into the handrailing, I dipped my hand into it and pulled out a dripping hand covered in a black liquid. "Lhikan there's liquidized Fire Dust in these trenches."

He got the idea and placed the flame of the torch into the liquid and it immediately caught fire. It ran down the railing down the rest of the stairs and into the opening of a room. We walked down to the room and found a massive stone hall with a statue in the middle of a warrior. It was incredibly detailed for the time, the most impressive part was their weapon. It looked like a sword but carved into the shape of flames. A mask covering their face that looked like so many of those on the surface from the excavation.

"Amazing," Oobleck looked up, "the detail is remarkable."

I took a step as even I was in awe, I placed a hand on the leg. What secrets are you hiding from me Toa warrior? I turned around and saw Lhikan was missing from the group. "Where did Lhikan run off to?" I asked much to the other's surprise.

"I do not know," Ozpin replied.

I narrowed my eyes as I scanned over a dark crevice in the wall large enough for one person to fit through at a time. It looked like some vines had been burned away. "Tell the men to come down and start searching and excavating for more artifacts, I'm going to find my old teammate."

 **~From third person perspective~**

Lhikan had to hurry through the passageway covered in webs and vines, the torch long since vanished. He couldn't let Helryx get to the stones. He knew what she was planning, just like the others. He knew when Tuyet betrayed them, he knew when his own brother betrayed them, and he knew what Helryx was planning. He knew what Helryx did to his niece. He couldn't allow anymore to be hurt by Helryx or his team. He knew that Nidhiki was still out there, Tuyet was dead but her decision is still affecting those today, and Helryx cannot be allowed to continue down this path. The huntsman entered a massive chambers with six small doors with a single globe in the middle. He approached it and placed his hand over it. Lhikan's hand glowed a bright red, almost orange.

"I, Toa Lhikan, Toa of Fire are asking you of Great Spirit of Fire to relinquish the ancient stones. We are in our greatest time of need, and we need your guidance," he chanted. Once he ended it the small multiple doors cracked open and lifted slowly, dust and debris falling. Inside were six colorful stones. Lhikan made his way and grabbed each stone, placing them in a cloth wrap. He was going to make his way out of the back entrance when a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere Lhikan," the red armored warrior had a small, honest, smile as he turned to see Helryx at the other side of the chamber.

"Hello Helryx," Lhikan appeared cool and collected as he placed the six small pebble like objects in a pouch.

"What are you doing? Stealing artifacts that I have worked so hard to find is no way to repay an old friend."

"Friend, or an enemy, Helryx?"

"I have to ask," she ignored his question and made her way over to the sphere in the room, "how did you light the torch? I have never seen you use your semblance, and I know you never listened to Port's lectures. You were always the first asleep in his class."

"You know, I first thought everything would be fine after we graduated, that I wouldn't have to ever reveal my secret. I then thought after Tuyet's betrayal that I could live a normal life, I thought that after the one who I considered a brother left me for dead that I could put it all behind me. But I don't know what I can do now after this Helryx. I'm getting too old to keep the world safe."

"You could give those to me Lhikan," she outstretched her hand, "I'm assuming those are the infamous Toa Stones which can create Toa according to the legends."

"You've done your homework, typical Helryx. Yes these are the Toa Stones, but know that just having them can't turn you into a Toa. It says so in the walls."

"The walls?"

Lhikan looked around at the lettering on the wall and read it to her, "For a Toa must be of noble heart and mind, their only concern is to protect those in need. A true Toa is a protector and servant of Mata Nui. To serve the three virtues. Unity. Duty. Destiny." He then looked to Helryx, "Nidhiki was a Toa like I was, as well as Tuyet. And I will tell you this Helryx, you are on too. Your family's bloodline relates to one of the oldest Toas in existence."

"Well then I'm honored, but hand me the Toa Stones now and I will overlook this. I will even allow you into the Order."

He snorted, "The Order? You mean that syndicate you think does good work? I know what you do Helryx, I've seen the things you've done to people with your obsession with the Toa. You're going down a dangerous route Helryx."

"Oh I know, that's why I'm doing it, for the good of Remnant."

"The good of Remnant? Helryx, there is a reason why the Toa went into hiding all those centuries ago, Remnant wanted nothing to do with us. Wars were fought over Toa, for their Kanohi masks, for their powers. And anybody who has gone after them has only hurt others in the process. I know you already have Helryx, I know the lengths you have gone to replicate the changing process. And I know that you've taken my niece who I never got to meet, I do not approve of what you've done and what you're going to do."

"So defensive over somebody you never met and has no idea you even exist."

"My brother Apollo wanted nothing to do with the Toa, he never wanted to see me again after I took the title, and didn't want his daughter getting dragged into it either. I respected his wishes even if it still pains me. I was usually there on her birthdays, her first tournament, and the day she graduated from Sanctum from afar. I sent a letter the day I heard she got accepted into Beacon, but I know my brother got rid of it. So I'm going to ask you to respect my brother's wishes and leaver her out of this."

"And if I don't?" She asked with an amused smile.

Lhikan narrowed his eyes, he reached for the pack behind him and pulled something out. Helryx's eyes widened as he brandished a golden colored mask very similar to those on the surface being cleaned albeit in pristine condition. Multiple cuts in the cheeks, and a divot in the domed head were strategically emplaced in the mask with two eye holes.

"If you're truly going to pursue down this dangerous then I will have to stop you," he placed the mask on his head and Helryx could feel the room grow incredibly hot. "A Toa's power is halved when their mask is removed from their face," he told her, the mask changed his eye color to red and orange with the mouth opening up with every syllable. "I'm going to ask you leave this foolish idea behind and leave the Toa long buried in the dirt."

"Hmm, no."

He brandished a sword and pointed it at her, "Then I, Toa Lhikan Nikos will have to stop you."

He charged forward with fire lining the edges of his sword and…

 **-Present Time, from Helryx's perspective-**

"...In the end Lhikan managed to escape to the surface of the island after collapsing the main chamber of the cave. He used his Skyboard weapon to escape the multiple bullhead and used his powers of fire to shoot down the bullheads," I finished the tale of what happened on the Island of the Toa.

"Amazing, a real life Toa, in plain sight nonetheless," Teridax marveled.

"Did you ever find the stones?" The Shadowed One asked.

"No, the medical examiner I sent couldn't find anything on his person and the police had nothing of the sort in the evidence storage."

"A tragic loss," Teridax said, "who will you be able to recreate the Toa?"

"I have his Kanohi mask," the simple words made them freeze.

"You have a functioning Kanohi mask?" Teridax leaned in, he was very intrigued. One because his supposed ancestors used them, and two because he was a weapons manufacturer.

"From what we've gathered from the tablets it is called a Hau, the Mask of Shielding. The tablets also state that a Kanohi mask can also be used to create a Toa as well, the two seem somewhat interchangeable."

"Interesting," The Shadowed One spun his drink around, he was had no interest in the Toa really other than having a stronger hunter at his side, "do you think you'll be able to replicate the process?"

"We've been trying to but the formula we've been using only kills the recipients."

"Have you tried just creating Kanohi masks?"

"No why would I do that?"

"In the old legends it was said that merely putting on a Kanohi mask can transform a Toa."

Me and Teridax both looked at the older faunus, "And how would you know that?"

"I have a few Dark Hunters who were once Toa or were in Toa families."

I wanted to strangle the old man, but a dark presence seeming to loom over me advised otherwise, "Careful Helryx, one wrong move and I'll have Sentrakh snap your neck." The blase tone was what made it worse for me, it got me furious. I seethed a sigh as he began to turn away and leave the funeral. "I imagine we'll meet again Makuta and Toa, we have big moves to make if we wish to snuff out Ozpin and his inner circle."

"No doubt Salem will take notice of this," I said.

"Oh, don't worry about Salem," Teridax chuckled, "I have taken one of her pawns away and persuaded her to the Brotherhood."

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

He chuckled sinisterly, "Mutran is very effective." He gazed at his watch, "I must bid you all adieu, I have a meeting with Mister Schnee tomorrow morning. Something about his missing daughter or whatnot. Let me know how you're testing goes Helryx, an alliance is always on the table you know."

"I would never stand beside you Teridax," I spat.

"Please, I insist," the two body guards hissed at me and he turned to face me with a smile then turned to a smirk, "call me Makuta."


	2. Chapter 1: Teridax

**Author's Note: Hello there readers many and few, welcome to the first actual chapter of this story, I thought about making this a second prologue but decided against it. So to note, these first few will be taking place** _ **before**_ **Vol 1, you'll figure that out pretty quickly. Secondly, there will be practically no events in the cannon happening here because I'm changing a lot of stuff. There will be small nods to it and possibly some events happening.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 1: Teridax's Power Grab

 **-Several Months Before Lhikan's Funeral-**

I sat there in my chair overlooking the atlesian night sky, swiveling my chair from side to side. The last of the patents and testing were done for the day, but I was waiting for one last thing. One very important thing that was near and dear to my heart. My back turned from my desk I gazed at the broken moon, the stars, anything to ease my tension. This would either make or break my resolve. Many months and people have been wasted for my results, many betrayals and killings. If only Antroz had listened to me. But if they proved true, then it will all be worth it. For once I was giddy, I haven't felt like this since I first opened the company way back when. Before it was sword rifles, weaponized gauntlets, scythe blaster, and dust guns. Now it was weapons of mass destruction, cruiser batteries, and prototyping laser weapons. I _would_ work on biological weapons, but the blasted council denied me by placing laws forbidding it. Those annoying bureaucrats will be the first to go when I reign, maybe the Schnee dynasty too.

Don't get me wrong, I love how they have supported me and my company's efforts for so long, but little Jacques only sees gains for himself. We aren't so different, I only work for my personal gains too, I just have more muscle behind what I say. Jacques can hire guards, but I have the others. I wouldn't call them family, but they are the only ones who know more than anyone else. It was more for logistical purposes, plus I needed their genealogy to see if they could work alongside me.

The moment had come, a knock on my door and the buzzing of a doorbell. I pushed a button on my desk.

"Come in," I said, turning in my chair and scooting forward, my elbows found the flat surface of the desk and my hands covered my mouth.

"Teridax," came a man in a stained labcoat. His hair incredibly crazed and discolored a mix of green and black. His face, while right now unfazed, was having small tics at the corner of his mouth, he was clearly excited.

"Mutran," I had no time for pleasantries and wanted results, "does it work?"

His eyes flashed with brilliance, "Yes you were right Teridax."

I walked over to view the cart of vials, green in color with a rapid chemical reaction happening at all times. I sighed and grabbed Mutran by the collar and lifted him up by it. He was much shorter than I, his feet dangled off the ground by whole inches. "I know I was right you crazed buffoon! Did you forget that I have _five_ Ph. Ds!? I know the math would work! I want to know," I leaned in letting my eyes bore into his pathetic skull, "does. It. Work."

As usual Mutran was not as put off by my intimidation, but you could see his eyes shift down to the vials and he looked back to me. "Yes, from the minimal testing we've concluded that the mixture does work. It binds with the cells perfectly and even enhances the physical body."

I set him down, to which he dusted off his lab coat. "Good," I cooed picking up one of the vials and tapping the glass. More bubbles formed from the physical movement, "I want a batch of thirty by the Monday after next."

The frazzled scientist sputter, "B-but sir, this took four weeks to get just ten, thirty is mere impossible task for me and Chirox."

I grasped him by the neck and squeezed, hard. "Then you will have every resource of Makuta Weapon's Corporation at your disposal. You want extra hands? You got it. You need Vamprah to get more specimens? I'll see it done. We need to be ahead of Helryx if we want to snuff them all out." There was a call on my desk, I rolled my eyes, "Now get going, there is something I must attend to." The doctor left and I picked up my scroll. "Who is this?"

" _I understand that you require some of my services,"_ the voice on the other end said.

My eyes narrowed and I sat back down looking at the atlesian sky still blanketed at night, "Of course, when have the Dark Hunters ever led me astray before."

 **-Two weeks later-**

It was quite advantageous of an evening once all the worker and scientists who were not needed left the building. Checking the time on my scroll I made my way to the elevator. I personally had to keep my heart in check, its fluttering made me feel like the common folk. But I was not common folk, the file in my hands said otherwise. Oh I was something, as were the others who I arranged to meet me in the special facility down below the complex. With a ding the doors to elevator closed and I pushed a ten digit passcode into it. A compartment opened just beneath it asking for my thumb. Was it a tad paranoid to have a fingerprint scanner? Perhaps, but loose lips will sink Ironwood's ships. It scanned multiple times before a green light flashed and another compartment closer to my head but still quite a ways down opened. Now I know I was paranoid when I pressed my red eye right next to it and stood for a few seconds. Another chime and I was away heading below my wonderful company. It really started after I flunked out of Atlas Academy, never really was one to be told what to do. I adjusted my tie for the eighteenth time in nervousness watching the numbers slowly decrease and then increase as I went farther and farther into the basements. Multiple basements were required for our more...precious research. Got my first loan, turned over huge profits with my ingenious weapon idea, and never looked back. I still can remember the face on my teammates as I was forced to leave them. My partner nearly broke down in tears, she was always a drama queen, if only they could see me now. It looks like I was going to anyway. The doors opened and a near blinding light caught me off guard, I covered them with a hand. When everything returned to normal I saw about six figures stood around a table.

"Gentlemen!" I boomed catching them all off guard, "So glad you could join me this quiet evening."

"What choice did we have?" Asked one of them, a slightly younger man with discolored yellow and black hair.

"Oh that's right Bitil, I don't give you the same rights as the rest of them," I smiled as Bitil sneered and turned away from the group, "Now I realize that some of you may have some questions as to why I brought you here."

"Especially on Friday, you know it's my drinking night Teri," the tallest of them said.

I really wanted to kill him right now, if not for calling me 'Teri', then for interrupting with such a frivolous reason as for intoxicating one self. "I am truly sorry I'm ruining your night to shack up with some blonde Icarax. But this takes precedence."

"May we ask why?" Bitil questioned.

I motioned my arm to Mutran who was next to his somewhat twin brother Chirox. The two were near identical. That same calculative stare, albeit Mutran's face would erupt into small tics every now and then, a clean shaven face. Their eyes matched that same amber orange, similar build that was surprisingly well hidden under their lab coats. Chirox's was much cleaner, it always was, I sometimes wondered if Mutran only had one lab coat and just continued to reuse it day in and day out. I learned to tell them apart by their hair though, Mutran's was a mix of green and black, I wonder if he got splashed by chemicals a long time ago. Chirox was a more natural jet black but the sides and some of the roots were showing silver gray, which was odd for a thirty year old.

"Mutran, Chirox if you would?"

"Of course," the more calm Chirox responded and revealed the multiple vials, "these vials are filled with an experimental formula which can heighten your senses along with more…aura tampering."

"Tampering?" Icarax asked picking up on of the vials lifting it up to his eye level.

"I believe this is where Teridax comes in," Mutran gestured to me, his face going wild with tics of anticipation. They all looked at me.

"Yes I believe so," I walked closer and placed the manilla file in my hand on the table, "have any of you heard of the legend of the Makuta?"

The look they gave me answered my inquiry, "What?" Bitil threw up his arms, " You brought us in for this?! All this for a story?"

"It is no story Bitil, it is fact," I went on ignoring the incredulous look he gave me, "the Makuta were ancient warlords and protectors throughout the world long before the kingdoms were ever founded, in times dictated by sheer power and wit. The Makuta were the leaders of these powers because they were the strongest, the smartest, and the most cunning. They had powers that make modern day huntsman look like modern foot soldiers," I looked to the sneers from a few of them, "no offense to any huntsman in the room. The point still stands that the Makuta existed long ago and that their children are out there."

"So what?" Icarax questioned, "Legends are always exaggerated."

"Oh but dear Icarax," I opened the file revealing pictures of numerous people including Icarax, "what if I told that you were one of them? And that you could have those powers."

Icarax, always one for power lust, black tattoos lined up his arms going all the way to his neck. His armor was rather intricate, thanks to me but he would never tell you that. He was a tall and big son of a bitch all the way from Vacuo, I was almost surprised he didn't come from the Dark Hunters. He almost looked like me in some ways, same scowl over his face, his eyes were a lighter shade of red, and his hair was the same cut and the same length as mine. His armor was crimson and black with weapons that were overkill in many regards. Overkill seem to be a constant caption under Icarax's whole life.

"Go on…" Icarax grumbled, I smiled knowing I had him.

"What we have here is from months of researching the old bones and what little tissue we found in the mummified remains of a Makuta. We noticed certain similarities within all of your biological data."

"What are you saying?" Bitil asked.

"Bitil, how many sick days have you ever called in?" I told him back.

"Ummm…" he put a finger to his head.

"Not one," I told him, "and checking your records from Shade before you were kicked out for blowing up half of a city center, you never missed a day. During your physical for your position here we found you were incredibly healthy, not only that but we've introduced toxins into many of the air vents here." That made them all jump.

"You've been poisoning us?!"

"Well I have been, and you haven't gotten a tad sick," I kept my cool visage, "don't you think that's a tad odd Bitil. If you were any regular person you would have felt the affects, it was never enough to kill you, but enough to where you would have gotten sick."

Bitil looked down at the ground and then away at the wall. Icarax stepped forward, "So what does this all mean Teridax?" Ooh, it was very serious if he was using my full name.

"Well after going through your family trees and doing extensive research, I have come to the conclusion that you are direct descendants of the Makuta of long ago, along with myself naturally."

"Really?" Bitil asked, "All of us? You, me, Icarax, ol' creepy silent Vamprah over here, and the whole lot of us are supposedly super warrior great-great-great-great-great grandbabies?"

I nodded, "The only ones I'm not sure about are Chirox and Mutran, I haven't been gassing them since they were responsible for the creation of the Antidermis."

"The Anti-who-ha?"

I picked up one of the vials. "We believe that this liquid is what set apart Makuta from the rest of the people in the old days. This liquid was extracted from the DNA of our mummified Makuta and its content was removed. From there we picked apart the necessary pieces to unlock the hidden powers within our bodies."

"Hidden power?" Icarax asked picking up a vial again, "go on."

"The old tablets and mythos didn't go much into detail about that. The Makuta were being able to control many different powers, each focusing on different aspects, but most all seem to having an affinity to Shadows."

"Shadows? Well that isn't superstitious."

"Not at all," I threw Icarax's comment aside I then pointed to the vials, "so who wants to go first?" Naturally none of them wanted to go first, perhaps it was the fact that it was an experimental drug that put them off.

"Teridax," Chirox said, "these drugs are incredibly experimental, we haven't even gotten to the human and faunus testing phases yet. Everything has been tested on mice and birds."

I rolled my eyes at the two scientist, not because they were doing their job. I had asked them to test it out on animals, but because the longer I waited would mean the closer that Helryx would gain the upper hand. I know she is looking for the Island of the Toa, so every advantage was needed. I removed my coat jacket and rolled back my white dress shirt sleeve. "Then allow me to be the first." I grabbed the vial and attached a syringe at the very end, but was stopped by Chirox.

"What do you think you are doing?!" It was a rare moment where Chirox's emotion showed, it was always the same one that did show though. Rage, "You have no idea what that may do to you."

I chuckled and removed his hand forcefully, "Oh, but I think I do." Before Chirox could stop me I jabbed the needle straight into my arm into the veins so it spread throughout my body. I saw the green liquid deplete slowly and felt it enter my body, the foreign fluid making my hand twitch. When it was empty I threw the glass aside and fell to my knees as I felt everything around me go fuzzy, and then refocus only for it to go out of focus again. I heard footsteps come towards me, probably the two doctors, and they tried lifting me up. But a spike of rage made me throw them off. The contact of metal against metal caught my ears, I shakily stood up using the cart full of vials. Being a student at Atlas Academy I was well versed in the ways of Aura, and I could feel something mingle with it, mix with it, bond itself to it. I took a deep breath and looked at my arm, many of the ancient transcripts listed various powers of the Makuta, thinking of one of them I threw my arm to the side.

It took a while but my arm slowly started to turn a mixture of purple, red, and black as it swirled over my arm in a fog and gas mix. A beam of energy shot out and hit the wall, it was tremendous, I felt my lips twist into a demented smile as I saw the wall start to crack and practically explode into many pieces. I looked to the others who were gawking at me. "Well, who's next?"

 **-X-**

Well that was certainly an eventful evening as all the candidates in front of me for the, now named, 'Makuta Restoration Project' were all successful test subject. There were few right now. Bitil, Icarax, Kojol, Spiriah, and Tridax all proved to be Makuta. However I noticed both Chirox and Mutran eyeing the vials and smiled.

"You can always test it on yourselves gentlemen."

Chirox looked up, skeptically as that was his primary personality trait, "As much as I would like to Teridax-"

"Oh shut up," his intellectual equal spat out before grabbing a vial and slamming into Chirox's arm.

That was quite interesting to see Chirox's face as he felt the Antidermis course through him, however when I saw Mutran grab three of the vials for himself I stepped.

"Mutran what are you doing?" I demanded, my voice catching all the others who were busy with their newfound powers.

Mutran's twisted smile formed, his face wild with tics, "For science Teridax." I wasn't able to make the distance in time as Mutran shoved all three of the needles in at once.

There were very few things I was put off by or even the tiniest bit afraid of, but Mutran's crazed laugh certainly found its place among them…

 **-Approximately one month later-**

You would think that after not seeing the woman who broke down in tears when you were forced to leave would make you feel sentimental in some regard. Nope, not at all for me, this was more or less a business trip for me, it was probably a sentimental meeting for her but I go back to my previous words. Usually my business trips don't usually include me sitting at a cafe in the autumn Atlas air sipping disgustingly bland coffee.

It was quite a shock actually when I found out that she was actually like me. A Makuta descendant. I think I checked, and double checked nearly thirty times. A small part of me wished I continued into becoming a huntsman, appealing my discharge from Atlas, but without that little kick in the teeth it would not have jumpstarted my greatest work. The experimentation has gone along rather smoothly, I have unlocked a multitude of powers since then ranging from manipulating fear to fragmentation. This is turning out better than I thought, and if the names listed in the files are anything to go by the others will be just as powerful.

"Teridax? Is that you?"

But right now I have a partner to turn to my side.

"Yes Gorast, it has been a long time hasn't it."

Gorast, I never bothered with her last name, my old partner from the days at Atlas. She was as old as I was and it looked like either of us hadn't aged much. She was a taller woman, just a few inches shorter than myself. She had this issue of every single guy, and some females, were always swooning at her. It seemed like every few days someone would bring her flowers, to which she would deny them all. Long pleasing colored green hair that would contrast greatly with that of Mutran flowed down to her waist off to one side. She still had her clawed gauntlets and armor on, it seems huntresses never get out of the battle attire. Yes surprisingly even though she attended Atlas Academy she was strong enough to deny going into the Atlas Special Forces program which was only implemented a few years before her graduation. I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. Her combat attire was still pretty militaristic in nature, a life in a heavily militaristic community will do that to you. A long green dress that one would not think at all suitable for fighting was what she wore, various bits of armor covered her shoulders and the same applied for her chest. How she fought in heels was one of the many mysteries of women I cannot figure out.

"I guess it has," she said, brushing some of her hair back behind her head, "weird to think it's been so many years since you...left."

"It was my fault I suppose, I was an arrogant and selfish asshole back then. I would have made a terrible hunter."

"Don't say that, you would have been just fine."

"Take a moment to take in where both of are right now Gorast. You're a huntress and I'm a business executive. All in all, I think things turned out just fine."

"You say that about yourself, but the team needed you. The others didn't gel with the replacement we got."

"Yes, how was… Takadox. That was his name correct?"

"Yeah, and Takadox was like you in a lot of ways, but there was just something off about him. It always felt like he was watching us with some other desire. I haven't seen either of the three since we all graduated, I think they enlisted to the Special Forces."

"Of course, James really started pushing that hard during the first year."

"James?"

"Sorry, I've worked with General Ironwood on multiple occasions, I've just learned to call him by his first name to irk him. Which brings me to my next point."

"You really didn't explain why you wanted me here Teridax. You should be glad I missed after so long."

"I'm flattered," I reached for the manilla envelope, "but I must ask you a question Gorast." She looked up at me with a raised brow. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

It may have taken her some time to fully digest the story I told her, or rather _stories_. Let's just say I got ahead of myself and told her about the Makuta. It was so hard to keep that in. Gorast had shifted her face down on the cup of coffee she had got and didn't move for several minutes.

"So you want me to believe that there are these maidens with magical powers, and that there's someone hunting them for their powers. _And_ you want to believe that there's this hidden organization that all the headmasters are apart of secretly running things in the background."

"In a nutshell, yes."

" _And_ that you and I are descendants of ancient warriors who equal the skill of these maidens."

"I'm not sure if the maidens and the Makuta are equals in terms of skill and prowess. I can only speak for the Makuta side of things being one myself and seeing first hand their powers. Which brings me to my next point Gorast, do you want that power?"

"What power?"

"Why, the power of a Makuta Gorast. To have all that power in the very palm of your hand. Think of all the people you could help, all those you can save. We could overthrow Ironwood and his inner circle with Ozpin and protect this world."

"I don't know Teridax, what path does this lead us down…"

"Sometimes it takes a little wrong to make a lot right," I outstretched my hand, "come on, for old times sake. At least take a look and then consider."

She looked back at me and gave a small smile.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

 **-Three days later in Mistral from Icarax's perspective-**

I hate being cramped up in bullheads. I'm not exactly a small person. You know what I hate more?

"Target is dead ahead."

I hate Bitil. I hate everything about him. Ever since we gained our Makuta mystical power bullshit he's been nonstop trying to get on Teridax's good side. He was being an absolute kissass for a foolish plan Teridax had.

" _We must do things discreetly, we cannot go plowing through the world. We must gain the trust of those below us."_

Bah. What an idiot. We have this power that is without equal and he wants us to hide like vermin. I will have to show him just how much influence we can gain from showing an unyielding force.

"Icarax I said the target's dead ahe-"

"I heard you, you insufferable firefly," I growled back at Bitil.

"I'm more akin to a wasp if anything, and I'm offended by your statement."

"Tell it to my boss, oh wait you're too much of a brownnoser to tell him he made a wrong choice."

Bitil glared at me and readied his weapon. A heavy dust cannon designed by the one and only Teridax. I don't know how he picked it up, he was so stringy and thin it looked nearly impossible to hoist it. Me? I preferred the classic. A spinning shield blade and a sword I used to cleave whole ursai in half. Overkill was one thing I truly loved.

"I'm not afraid of him when my partner is being a prick," we butted foreheads in anger. The sounds of a battle made us both turn away.

"Great we missed the first engagement. Move to Plan B," I told him, moving away through the heavy grass.

"Okay," well at least he can be a professional when the time calls for it, "I'll be in comms waiting for the signal."

I got in my position and waited for the opportune time to strike. The battle was quickly shifting sides multiple times. Despite it being a three on one it was impressive even for myself. But when the one girl summoned the power of the elements I was able to determine my targets.

"So that's the maiden," I said to myself, I clicked the comms on, "Bitil now."

No sooner a blast of energy shot at two of the warriors attacking the girl. It caught them off guard and the one with robotic legs got hit by it. Then I moved in. The green haired one was blindsided by my shield which was spinning the two blades at high speed. Her little amount of protection was no help as the metal slashed into her aura. She stood back up after I threw her to the ground, the dirt kicking up slightly. It was like a mouse versus a falcon. I swung my sword at her, she just paused and took the entirety of the hit. A sharp pain in my head forced me to recoil as she was flung to the side. I grasped my forehead having to push my sword into the dirt as I became unsteady.

Just what was that?!

I glared at the girl who seemed terrified, rightfully so. She pissed me off, now I'm going to rip her off her legs! A shard of glass attacked my backside making me stop and turn around. I laid my eyes on a girl with black hair and amber eyes in a red dress. I tapped my comm link.

"Bitil I have eyes on the target, advancing now."

I charged her stepping out of the path of an arrow and ducking under another. I reached her shortly and we exchanged strikes. She was surprisingly strong for someone much younger. But I am Icarax, actually wait, _Makuta_ Icarax and nothing will stop me. Perhaps it is time to use some of my newfound powers. Thinking of what I wanted my weapons clashed with the girl's and a stream of purple energy transferred between the two. I immediately felt stronger while I saw her bones and arms start to wobble. I was practically bending her backwards before I kicked her to the ground. With footsteps I heard the green haired one approach with sloppy technique. I didn't even bother looking as I slammed the face of my shield into her face. I could tell I shattered the aura with my increased strength. I believe Teridax called it 'Absorption' but I never really listened to him anyway.

"Bitil I have the target, how are you doing?"

The sound of Bitil's heavy dust rifle fire answered my question, but his words helped to. "All clear on this end, robo-legs should come back next Tuesday. What about the girl?"

"Somewhere in the field, her aura is useless for the next few days."

"What should we do about the maiden? She's technically a witness."

I turned to the maiden, Amber I think her name was. She was completely tuckered out, her aura was nearly depleted. She sucked in deep breaths and propped herself up with a staff. "Thank you, they caught me by surprise."

I had personally no care or time for this shit. I walked over silently, a blank stare in my face.

"Could you tell me your name, I imagine Qrow is somewhere nearby-GRK!"

I grabbed her throat and lifted her so she was eye level with me, I have to do that a lot I find. She tried to scratch her way out of my armored hand, the reason they were armored was because of imbeciles trying to claw themselves out of my iron grip. She tried to squabble somethings out, but I didn't care. The blades on my shield started to spin, a rush of wind could be felt from them. She looked down, eyes wide as those stupid little dinner plates you get at weddings, and then looked back at me. I broke character for once and smiled as I reeled back the spinning blades. I just know it'll take a long time to clean up the blood. Eh, what's the big deal?

 **-In Atlas many days later-**

"Well, well, well it looks like the subject is coming around."

The voice hurt me ears, all the while my whole body felt weak and useless, my head was in fog as everything didn't make sense.

"Mutran, do not patronize the patient, you're still on watch because of your little stunt."

"Oh, Chirox you're still worried about me, that's so nice," whoever this Mutran seemed to be completely insane, "but it appears our little femme fatale is waking up."

Crap, they know I'm awake.

"You have no reason to worry Miss Fall, we're not here to kill you."

Somehow that didn't fill me with confidence but the sound of a door closing with more footsteps startled me.

"Cinder Fall," a new voice said, "you can open your eyes."

Cautiously I opened my eyes to see nearly two identical scientist outside of their lab coats and hair color, and a third one who just looked like he just got back from a conference. "Hello Miss Fall, my name is Teridax and I have come to you with a proposition that will change your life."

I stayed silent and skeptical as he brought up a briefcase and clicked it open.

"Skeptical I see? Were you like this with Salem?"

My eyes widen in shock as I hear my mistress' name said so nonchalantly.

"Yes, I've heard of Salem," he answered my unspoken question, "I have no fear of her because I have become more powerful than anyone in this world can become."

He sounded like an idiot.

"And I can give you that same power if you truly wished."

I turned my head away from his face in arrogance. There was nothing stronger than a maiden.

"My men killed the Fall Maiden."

My heart skipped a beat, my veins went cold. I felt like everything I had worked towards was gone. It would take weeks, months, maybe years to find the next maiden.

"You see Remnant is filled with many legends and stories, it's a pity many were lost to time. There is obviously the one of four Maidens which is an interesting one, but I prefer the one about the Makuta. You see, the Makuta were protectors of Remnant, while also being the judges of it too. They had powers a modern day huntsman would drool at. But only certain people could become a Makuta, it was title more greatly desired than that of a maiden or even, daresay, a silver eyed warrior. Now I know you have spent much of your life to become feared and strong, and I do sympathize with you. I'm giving you an opportunity to become stronger than you ever imagined. To install fear into those around, to rule with authority. All I ask is that you throw your allegiance with that accursed witch aside and join me and my syndicate. I will let you do as you please, so long as it does not interfere with my business, I still have company to run so I would prefer if you didn't ruin my good name. So do we have a deal?" He outstretched his hand towards me.

I thought about it. _To install fear, to rule with authority._ How could I refuse. Weakly I held out my hand to shake it.

"Excellent," he stood up and turned to the two others, "begin the process, I have to leave. Oh, and welcome to the Brotherhood of Makuta, we're taking suggestions on changing the name."

"With pleasure," Mutran started to laugh as he left, he picked up a glowing green syringe and I instinctively tried to scoot back. Something about a man holding a needle while laughing does not inspire confidence. At least the other one stopped him.

"I believe Teridax told us to _not_ go crazy Mutran."

"Oh, you're no fun Chirox," he then looked me in the eye, his face going wild with tics, "now you might feel a small pinching. It's only natural, but everything else isn't."

 **-Two months later from Teridax's perspective-**

Everything is going along smoothly, Cinder Fall's transition to a Makuta has proved surprisingly easy. We had to separate her from the likes of Icarax and Spiriah because they provoke her, she personally has asked me to keep Mutran away from her. That makes all of them, excluding Chirox, who doesn't want to be around the mad maniac in the laboratory. It's not like I don't like him, but he has a certain demeanor that I don't enjoy being around. After he stabbed himself with triple the dosage of Antidermis I told the others to keep an eye on him, never know when someone might get...overzealous. Gorast has done well to adjust to her new found powers. She's in Vale with Icarax right now retrieving another possible candidate for the Makuta Restoration Project. Why am I not going you may ask? Well…

"Ah, Mister Kraa wonderful to see you again."

I rolled my eyes and did my best to keep my growl from being audible as I faced…

"Jacques Schnee, always a pleasure," I extended my hand shaking his incredibly weaker handgrip. He over compensates everything with his money, and I mean _everything._ He was surrounded by his usual slew of guards but was accompanied by…

"Whitley, Weiss a pleasure. It has been a while."

Whitely, in my honest opinion, was an absolute waste of oxygen. He has access to their family's unique semblance and chooses nothing to do with it. Jacques and I talk, a tad too much if you asked me, and tells me everything about his only son. Strangely he doesn't talk about his two, more successful daughters. But I always took notice of them.

"Mister Kraa," Whitley bowed like he had been told to his entire life, "wonderful to see you again."

Weiss merely curtsey and the action nearly made me vomit, I was not raised in a high society household, I forced my way to the top. I didn't marry into it like some white haired moustached fool.

"She is saving her vocals for the concert tonight," Jacques explained as the pained look on Weiss' face only worsened, it seemed with each word her face only grimaced and looked down more.

"Ah I see," I said lifting up a glass of whatever the hell kind of drink they serve at these Schnee events. I've always been more of a whiskey person myself. "Has she been accepted into any huntsman academies. After helping her with designing her rapier I would be disappointed if she didn't continue that endeavor."

I knew it was a sore spot to mention that in Jacques face, but the high society stone face kept strong. "Yes she has been accepted into all the huntsman academies, I am certain she is going to Atlas because going anywhere else is ludicrous."

I looked down at Weiss and smiled, "The other kingdoms are rather crazy, and besides as a dropout of Atlas Academy there is more than one way to fight for what is right." I checked my watch, "Well I must be off to my seat, a pleasure to see you again Jacques, Whitely, Miss you need me, just feel free to ask."

I made sure to stare at Weiss to get my message across. A blank stare was all I received. Now I had to go listen to a stupid concert to stroke Jacques accursed ego, I'll make sure he never sees his daughter ever again.

 **-At the same time in Vale from a third person perspective-**

" _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod,"_ was all Yang Xiao Long could think as she sat in the interrogation room of the police station. So she had a temper. Can you really blame her? That Junior guy and his nightclub had it coming. She didn't even get her drink. But because she got caught up in the fight, she now sat in a police station and possibly going to jail. What would happen to her? What would happen to Ruby?! What would it mean for her chances of becoming a huntress?! Was it all gone now?

"Yang Xiao Long," a cool and calm voice said, Yang was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open showing two...

"You're not the police," the blonde said pointing to Gorast and Icarax.

"You're right, we're not, we are hunters Miss Xiao Long," Icarax growled slamming his weapons on the table for dramatic effect.

Yang flinched at the clang of metal, Gorast placed her hand on his chest, "Do not be afraid of Icarax, he's just excited to have a new friend."

"Hmph, yeah sure," he grumbled.

"But enough about you Icarax, we're both here to talk to you Miss Xiao Long."

Yang was terrified to say the least, she was somewhat trembling. "About what?" Her usually calm and cool exterior had long since crumbled.

Gorast pulled out a file and went through the pictures. "Let's see destruction of property, aggravated assault, drinking underage, illegal parking. Ooh, and my favorite, crushing a man's dignity."

An involuntary chuckle came out of Yang's mouth, but Icarax stare silenced her real quick.

"So here are your options Yang, can I call you Yang? Thanks," Icarax said pulling the file to his side. "You can either pay for the damages yourself, including the medical expenses of all the men their and possible funeral costs. You really did a number to the guy in the bear hat. You can admit fault and go to jail for a long time. Either of those scenarios bar you from ever becoming a huntress. You will never be allowed to wield your weapons, probably lose your license forever, and have an ankle monitor for a few years"

Yang physically shrunk in her seat, Gorast saw a small tear form in her eye. " _Or,_ " her words made Yang's head perk up, "you join our little crew in becoming a better protector for Remnant." The look in Yang's face was confusion, "We are part of a secret society that is going to help Remnant from the evils that no one see or hear about. We're asking you because of your family lineage and what it can do for you."

Yang's head jerked back in surprise, she sniffed up a tear and wiped her nose, "My family lineage?"

"You're part of line of descendants who have access to powers beyond most comprehension," Icarax said rather quickly, he really hated how Teridax focused on the legends of the Makuta, "You would be able to protect those around you, we will ask you to do stuff that might be uncomfortable such as killing."

Yang looked wary, "I don't know if I-"

"Who's going to protect Ruby?"

Yang's breath ceased as Icarax eyed her deviously.

"I mean it's a good question," he kept on going, "how can you protect her when you're in the slammer? Or stuck in Patch and not at Beacon during her freshman year? How do you think she'll look up to you when she finds out you were incarcerated? Do you think she'll look up to you as the honorable big sister who should be the role model?"

While Yang had no clue, Icarax was currently using his newfound powers to install images into Yang's mind. Frightful images. Gorast quickly put a stop to that. "But if you do this you will be able to protect her, albeit from a distance." The blonde looked like a kicked puppy thinking of it, "We will also help you in finding your mother." Her head snapped into direct line of sight with Gorast, the first time during this entire conversation.

Icarax shrugged. "I may be a biased source, but what other choice do you have?"

 **-Back in Atlas from Teridax's perspective-**

"...I can help you leave the grasp of your father Weiss, all it takes is a little cooperation."

I just got done explaining Weiss predicament. My studies of the Makuta lineage include that of the Schnees. I don't know if I should have gone with Winter over Weiss just because Weiss was indecisive, but then again Winter is a military lap dog.

"But I can't just leave hi-"

"I saw the way you looked when Jacques mentioned you leaving, you looked overjoyed. Happy, probably the first time you smiled since I've met you Miss Schnee."

"But I want to become a huntress, not a...Makuta or whatever you called it."

"Weiss do you have any idea why your older sister enlisted into the Atlas Special Forces?"

"I-uh-no not really."

"You are a Schnee, you have the Schnee legacy riding on your coattails wherever you go. You honestly think it wouldn't follow you to Vale, Mistral, it certainly will be front and center at Atlas, and something tells me you won't be going to Vacuo. Like it or not Weiss your family history, your _stained_ history, is always there with you. If your sister was a huntress she would have been shunned by every faunus she would help, but a military life removes those shackles. However if you join my little secret society you can shed that, make a new name for the Schnees return them to what they once were. Do you want to get out of your father's shadow?"

Weiss looked at the mirror in her dressing room, a picture of the Schnee family, the pain in her eyes was evident, as was her answer.

 _Both Yang and Weiss:_ "I'll join, what do I do next?"

 _Teridax: "Perfect."_

 _Icarax:_ "Not much."

 _Gorast:_ "We'll have to introduce you to the others, but for now welcome to the Brotherhood."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **So there we have it. Cinder, Yang, and Weiss are all Makuta. Mwah, hah, hah. Now obviously there will be repercussions for these choices. Next chapter will be about one of the other factions in play and I will be furthering splitting up the main cast. Anyways see ya later suckers.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Shadowed One

**Author's Note: Well this story certainly needs a lot of love, been too long since I've updated this one. College is a pain, I've had about the first quarter written up for a good few weeks but never acted on it due to writer's block. I really love this story mainly because I'm not going to be hindered by the canon of RWBY. Also, can I say that even through all the plot twists and crap, I think this volume of RWBY has been the weakest out of all of them (even volume 1 & 4)? There's just something about it that rubs me the wrong way. I swear a lot of the dialogue feels off. But hey, I'm in my college room writing fanfiction...what do I know?**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 2: The Shadow One's Power Grab

 **-Several Months before Lhikan's Funeral-**

You would think living in every kingdom at some point would get you used to all the different lifestyles on Remnant. However, you would be wrong in assuming that. In fact, neither of the lifestyles really mesh. For a society that always calls for unity to battle a common foe, they bicker constantly. Atlas always tries the direct and not-at-all subtle approach and fire more weapons than homicidal maniac in a crowded shopping mall. Mistral is too...artsy for my personal liking, but their black market does make it a good scouting grounds for employment, can never have too much influence I guess. Vale is probably the most...normal of the four, their focus on just fighting the grimm along, their lack of anything in terms of defining factors is actually what defines them.

Then there is Vacou, oh gods how I could go on a rant about this sand covered dump. Is it beautiful? Maybe if you like sand. Is it hospitable? I would direct you to the drunken idiot who got swallowed up by a King Taijitu the other night. Marvelous creatures the Grimm are. No, it is safe to say that Vacuo is quite possibly the absolute worst place to ever set up shop. Why only a fool would ever think of coming here. Thankfully, fools are what I specialize in.

"Sir, _Laser_ has returned from his mission."

I placed my drink down with a growl, the burn of liquor always felt so pleasing for me. Despite being on a 'vacation' in a Vacuo resort it seems Sentrakh would not let me take a rest from my work. I would say something but he would tell me these things must be done with haste should the others take it as weakness. He worries for me, it's so pleasant, either that or he doesn't wish to serve under _Darkness'_ rule. Don't blame him, I am quite unique, but then again we all are to some degree. Sentrakh was an odd one that's for sure, but like before all my subordinates are all messed up in some way. Genetic freaks, underground lab experiments gone wrong, homicidal sociopaths, I think we even have a poet. The writers are always the ones you should look out for. Words carry more weight than actions is something I've learned throughout my life.

With a sigh I stood up and adjusted my black and yellow coat jacket, I also reorientated my tie. I have to look professional in front of my employees, even the lowest of the low, someone has to teach them manners. I could easily see the car from where I was, resorts in Vacuo were flat I find. That just means I can make out snipers from a long distance, and order firing squads to mow down people. With him being so close I heard Sentrakh's armor clanking against itself, seriously even in blistering heat he would wear that god forsaken armor. I don't care if it's ceremonial or it has sentimental value, I literally saw an ice cream cone melt when it left the freezer. It just evaporated, like that I tell you. But I guess there is no getting around a warrior trained from birth, thick headed and stubborn. Makes for a perfect right hand man.

Sentrakh was an odd soul I found in the jungles of Mistral, part of a tribe that made world class powerhouses and juggernauts. After proving myself worthy, by killing one of their own, I took Sentrakh as my personal servant and things have ever been better. He's a perfect servant, completely loyal to me, and will defend me to the death should anybody try anything funny. In fact he's done that multiple times, don't even get me started on that fool Zaktan a few years back, very few have gotten past Sentrakh and those who have were met with a quick death from me. They were so focused on Sentrakh that they forgot about myself. I was once a huntsmen you know.

We sat down in the leathery seats of the car and I raised a ice cold glass of water up to my lips. "Need a drink Sentrakh?" I asked before taking a drink.

"No sir, I do not require such dependencies," the armored titan responded, his body filling most of the back facing seat.

He was a mountain of a man I will admit that. The only thing he showed was his face and even that was rare, perhaps the heat was finally getting to him. He had a completely bald head, his skin was dark with multiple gold ring piercings running down his ears. That blank stare in his face created that ambiguity that many feared, and one that took advantage of. His armor was very intricate, one that I often admired myself in its beauty. Colored a mixture of yellow, red, and greys, it housed multiple blades. Some short swords, some knives, even a few greatswords that no regular human or faunus should be able to handle single handedly, but he proved me wrong. That was a very eventful evening. I looked to the side were his helmet was, completing his mystic warrior look. It looked like a fanged beast, akin to a dragon, piercing red eyes and bloodied fangs that would scare the life out of some useless ingrate.

"So besides discussing _Laser'_ s mission, what else is on the agenda?" I asked him, besides being at my side constantly he sort of acted like a secretary of sorts.

" _Silence_ has returned from his reconacense mission at Beacon Academy and has retrieved the documents you have asked for," he told me quickly, concisely, just the way I demanded.

"Excellent, I'll have to reward them with a kidnapping or assassination mission later," _Silence_ always did like those. Sick little bastard that person was.

"If I may sir, why did you ask for these specific documents? It's not like we are running low on hunters."

How rare. Sentrakh was questioning my methods, purely for work related reasons and logistics of course. He didn't care about what I was planning, he didn't care for the secret war brewing beneath the shadows, hell he probably welcomed it as did most under my employment. A war means more missions, which means more money, which means more missions in response. During a war no one cares for their actions, or the weight it has, so long as the deed is done they don't care. So hiring bounty hunters willy nilly is no issue to those in charge. However, Sentrakh had forgotten about one thing in particular.

"We have to be even more careful now, Helryx and Teridax are watching us more and more. We can't afford to go about like we always have," I told him.

"And kidnapping future students of Beacon Academy?"

"It kills two birds with one stone," I leaned back into the comfy seat. "You see Sentrakh with this arms race apparently brewing between the two over these pointless legends we have to be ready on our side as well. If Helryx and Teridax discover their different goose chases to be fact then the whole world will change overnight, and we must change with them."

"And the second stone?"

I smiled, my old teeth showing, "I get to steal Ozpin's precious children."

 **-X-**

"So _Laser_ please explain this to me one more time," I massaged my temples as I looked at the snivelling bitch grovelling at my knees, "You got into the hospital, managed to start a riot, but were unable to acquire the vials because…"

"J-Jerbraz was there," he said in between hitched breath.

"Oh Jerbraz!" I threw my hands up, "Why didn't you just say so? Why didn't you tell me that invisible moron was there?!" I grabbed him by the neck and lifted his feet above the ground, he was a short hunter I then realized, "You fool! You have a robotic eye installed, capable of sensing such distractions. I asked you to retrieve some simple vials, which were right there and you couldn't even bring one. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

He grasped at the iron grip attached to his throat, his complexion growing redder and redder, his eyeballs were about to burst out of their sockets. But still he managed to choke out, "Mer..cy"

Upon hearing the word I felt a looming, dark, presence behind me just waiting for me to give in. I chuckled knowing Sentrakh was giving a deadly glare at that same presence. " _He cannot help it Sentrakh,"_ is what I wanted to tell him, " _it's his job after all."_ But my focus needed to stay at this sack of shit that begged before me. I always did hate this one, always trying to get on my good side, up until now I had just brushed it off because he had completed his missions. But now, oh there is nothing that will save him.

"Mercy?" I asked, playing along, "You think I should offer you mercy? Why, dear _Laser_ , you realize that Helryx is getting closer to cracking the Legend of the Toa, the very tipping point of our civilization!" I threw him into a wall, "We cannot afford such costly failures all because of some invisible prick! In fact I cannot afford any failures," I snapped my fingers and Sentrakh stepped forward. "Sentrakh, send _Laser_ to the chamber for his execution."

Upon hearing this I saw _Laser_ 's face drain of color, "No sir please! I'll do anything!"

"I'm sure you will, the torturer likes a good show before he kills his victims," I shooed him away as Sentrakh lifted him up by his throat. "Oh and Sentrakh," he turned to me and I pointed to one of my eyes, he picked the message immediately.

With his free hand Sentrakh grabbed _Laser_ 's robotic eye, and pulled on it. _Laser_ started to scream, not that it phased any of us in the room, in fact it annoyed us more than anything. It was one o'clock in the morning he might wake up the neighbors. But slowly and surely, with sparks and blood, the robotic eye came out. With little disregard Sentrakh threw it upon the ground while the defeated image of _Laser_ held his empty eye socket while screaming in pain, blood all over his face and Sentrakh's hand. He didn't even notice when Sentrakh started to move again with him hoisted over the giant's shoulder.

With it all said and done, I fell back into my chair, "Now does anybody have any _good_ news for me?" I held out my hand.

No sounds echoed in the room, but from the darkest corner of the room came calmly walking feet towards the center of the room. Instantly I recognized _Silence_ , it wasn't hard with their choice of attire. They dressed in all black, a perfect for someone focused on stealth. A large cloak covered _Silence'_ s body, a head wrapping leaving only the eyes available to see. I have never known _Silence'_ s gender or seen their face. Why would I? I didn't care about their personal lives when the next day they could be killed for insubordination.

"Hello _Silence_ , please tell me you have better news?" I knew the answer obviously, but there is a difference in satisfaction when it is revealed to your face. Like clockwork the Dark Hunter revealed an envelope to me, bustling with pages. A smile finally found its way onto my face as I took the pages somewhat eagerly. It was almost like my birthday, but even more sinister. "Thank you _Silence,_ your reward will be transferred to your account in the coming hours. Also, for your work I will try to get you one of your _preferred_ missions." Probably the only emotions I've seen out of this particular hunter, but their eyes look overjoyed. Sick indeed.

After shooing them away I opened the folder and looked at the large amount of Beacon Applicants. Due to it being near the end of the academic year, the bulk of the talent will have applied, but they haven't started the cutting process. So I would have access to so many people that if I waited until after they sent acceptance letters would be lost to me.

"Hmm," I scratched my chin while my eyes went down the long list. Beacon Academy is by far the most popular due to Vale's blase way of life mentioned earlier. "No too angry, maybe if they shave that scruff off their chin. Who uses a fire sword nowadays? Dust powered warhammer...I'll put them on the maybe list. Parents died in horrible crash...too sappy for my tastes."

"Sir, may I remind you that the only thing that matters is their combat proficiency, their past should not affect their standings," Sentrakh stepped back into the room, _Laser_ must have been incapacitated part way through his delivery to his demise. He was always noisy.

"Sentrakh I'm going to give you a valuable lesson when it comes to picking underlings and comrades. There will always be a day where the past comes to haunt you, someone who has a grudge over you or you have a burning desire to enact vengeance will come to you. It's how destiny tips the tide of a battle, keeps you on your toes if you would."

"Understood, is there anyone of your liking from this list? I am told _Silence_ had to kill a few people to do it."

"When does _Silence_ ever do a job cleanly?" I put the list down to look at Sentrakh, a bit of dark humor never hurt. But because of Sentrakh's emotion, or the lack thereof, I rolled my eyes and went back to the list. "There isn't really anybody that I-" I paused, a dark sensation passing by my shoulders, to my left side. Sentrakh's face went into an angry sneer, but did not strike.

"May...I...make...a...suggest...ion."

The voice in my ear was raspy, dry, and almost had an echo feel to it. Even though I knew the voice, I still turned. In my face was a single black hooded figure, a misty black gas spilling from his face, two glowing red eyes showing themselves. A ragged cloak, but no legs were showing as more smoke billowed out of him. Even the sleeves of his heavy combat jacket with knife blades strapped to it was partially obscured by that same black haze.

" _Darkness,_ " I greeted that a snake would greet a scorpion, "this is a rare moment for you to show yourself. What has peaked your interest?"

 _Darkness_ was one of the strongest Dark Hunters, only behind few including myself. I am confident he could rival my strength for a short time before I would gain the upper hand. His goal was simple: If I ever grow too soft, he is to kill me. Quickly, concisely, like any good leader should. A leader must never grow soft, _Darkness_ is to be the next leader of the Dark Hunter, one way or another. Although his appearance would be a massive turn off for many newcomers and client meetings wishing to meet the leader face to face. It's not my fault his semblance went rampant after scientific testing….oh wait, I assure you he has always talked like that though. Who cared if his appearance matched that of a Geist grimm? I think he has some style.

"Thisss…one," a gloved finger with smoke falling onto my person and cascading where I sat. _Darkness_ leaned in pointing to a potential student on the list. Upon his return to my side I studied the one _Darkness_ had shown interest in.

"This one?" I questioned, testing him all the while, I had no intentions of stealing this one. Why would he ask for this particular person. "May I hear your intentions?"

"Sssen...trakh."

When heard his name, Sentrakh tensed and prepared a blade but my hand stopped it. Was that really it? Was that why he wanted this one?

"You wish for your own personal 'Sentrakh'?" I asked the hunter, to which his hooded figure nodded.

"Ssentrakh does not...resspect me asss a leader. When I become leader...I will require a faithful ssservant to be...by my sside. She is perfect."

I contemplated this issue internally, Sentrakh shaking his head at me signalling his disapproval. In many ways I believe Sentrakh might leave the Hunters upon my passing when that day comes. It is only natural as we will fade from this rancid world that he would not agree with _Darkness'_ ways. However, _Darkness_ has proven to be useful to my causes, faithful only second to Sentrakh if only to get to where he is now today. The future of the Dark Hunters would hinge on this choice.

"Very well _Darkness,_ I will grant this request, I will send a party to capture this girl for your...desires," just because he had one motive didn't mean he wouldn't have others. He may be skilled but that doesn't mean he can't be sick as well.

"Jusst...fulfill my plans," he answered, his shadowy form retreating into the darkness where he would become invisible, back to his duty of waiting for me to falter. To kill me.

"Is this wise sir?" Sentrakh asked, stepping forward, "granting him a companion this early would be detrimental to our cause."

"How so?" I said going back over the list, perhaps I missed one. If _Darkness_ saw talent then perhaps there might be more.

"You remember Zaktan?"

I put the papers down, "How could I not? I killed him where he stood, we've even hunted down most of the others who tried to stage the coup." I turned my head back to the shaded corner, "Thank you for the warning by the way _Darkness,_ for that reminder I will make sure this request is made a top priority." My words did not soothe Sentrakh, it only pushed him further into skepticism. I sighed, I was getting a little peeved at his continued attitude, "Sentrakh, what Zaktan and his ragtag group of imbeciles was going to happen with any Dark Hunter, for the sake of the gods that why we lost half our members. It's why we have to steal students from the academies, to up our numbers after the internal struggle."

"But sir by giving people more power within our ranks, it will only lead to another attempted seizure of power."

"Exactly, and when my demise comes _Darkness_ will need to have that power before anyone can make an attempt."

"But sir-"

"ENOUGH!"

My voice boomed and it froze Sentrakh in his tracks, his face showing one of the few emotions he could: fear. Like a man being convicted for life for a crime he did not commit, knowing that his life is over. No doubt he was fixed upon my eyes, the same eyes that killed Zaktan and many others who stood before me. How I hated those eyes of mine, accursed semblance. Without saying another word I went back to the papers back through the list-

Wait….

What?

What was this?

Ooh, can this be?

By the older brother, I can't believe this…

I stood up, shocking Sentrakh, a decisive look in my eyes with a smile to boot.

"Sentrakh I am leaving," I said walking past him.

"Sir?"

"I need to be alone, I will not be long, I just need to visit an old friend. That goes for you too _Darkness,_ this is a personal thing."

From the lowest and darkest sounds to enter my ear I heard, "Asss you wissh."

"May I ask where you are headed?" Sentrakh asked.

"Oh, just Vale, I have an old acquaintance who I just realized I haven't visited in twenty some odd years."

"I see, I will be awaiting your return."

"Good, and _Darkness,_ " I paused waiting for the chilling sensation of his presence to come, "you may capture your quarry. I expect you to do it within two weeks time." I wasn't given a response, only the chilling sensation of his body brushing past me and leaving the room. I turned back to Sentrakh, "Carry out any trackings of hunters who have failed me, the rest of the hunters who are here are to undergo training, I don't care what exactly but make sure they don't loaf around. Just don't subject them to your routine, _Conjurer_ is still vindictive about that."

"As you wish sir."

"Good."

Off to meet old _Ancient._

 **-Vale wilderness, third person perspective, about four days later-**

The night air felt cool on your skin, everything was quiet, barely any movement save for the occasional rabbit or mouse. This particular spot, of about a mile wide, was known as ' _Where the Forest Bleeds'._ The intersection of where two different species of trees meet where the leafs are a mixture of red and green. Some say, that during the war, the stained leafs were of the reach of the dead soldiers trying to go home. Their bloody bodies only able to go so far before their spirits were whisked away.

Superstition of course, but it was legends like those that would serve to remind people of past mistakes. Past mistakes that so many people still make today.

That quiet sound mentioned earlier was interrupted by two passing bodies sprinting through the forest. But they weren't friends or romantics chasing after themselves in the heat of the night, no, they were hunter and prey.

" _They found me."_

Blake Belladonna had been running for most of the night, ever since they found her. She thought she covered her trail better, but apparently not.

"Traitor!"

They were gaining on her, their voices closer. Anger, hatred, no doubt the grimm were coming closer and closer. Attracted to the scent of negativity, she knew that feeling. Of being angry at the world, to hate everything around you, to feel like everyone around you-

"Ahh!"

Of all the things to happen...tripping on a root? Cliches were really a bitch weren't they? Knowing that they would catch up with her, she pulled Gambol Shroud, the pretty ribbon falling like flowing water. Her breath was somewhat visible, the forest gets cold especially near the coast. She had been so close, only a simple airship ride to the city of Vale and she could put this life behind her. But of course there had to be a few grunts to notice her. Adam must have put an order to his lower men that she was to be found.

"Found you, you dirty traitor," was the first voice she heard from them, a male grunt slamming a crowbar into his palm. Trying to looking intimidating, but a grunt just looked like a fool when they tried. She had done much more, more worse than threaten, but even delivered sometimes.

"What should we do with her?" A female grunt asked, easily discernible by her smaller stature. In total there was about eight or so. "Should we take her back to Adam?"

Blake breathing tensed at his name, her eyes too focused on the grunts to notice a billowing smoke pouring from behind the grunts. It blended in too easily even with faunus nightvision.

"No," a more buffer grunt, he looked like a leader, an axe like weapon on his back, "Adam is in Mistral, it would take too much time for him to get back and deal with her. She might escape again. If we say a grimm got her and we tried to return her, Adam might promote us for our attempted help to aide in his revenge."

Disgusting, only wanting to do that for personal standings with that...man. Truly horrific.

There was a grunt that was farther back, his body not as adept as the others for sprinting long distances. His body leaning on a tree and not noticed by those ahead of him or even Blake, he was no threat.

" _Easy target."_

From the bushes, not even making a sound, a hand clasped around his mouth, a thick suffocating gas filling his lungs halting his attempt to scream. The gas slowly wrapped around his body, covering over his eyes, succumbing to the darkness. And like that there were seven as the gas pulled back not even colliding with the leafs of the bushes, no marks on the ground from where his feet would have dragged from being pulled.

Blake felt like something was off, there was something in the air, it felt swallowing. Damp, heavy, it made her stomach tight. Had she a weak constitution she might have started coughing.

"*Cough*cough*"

It seemed like a few did, and in fact all of them started coughing, but why not her?

Then from her right faunus ear, covered by a black bow now she felt someone or something approach her.

"~Go~"

It was just a whisper, but the sensation of something rolling across her skin, a solid hand touching hers. Placing something when she realized it was trying to get her to accept something. She felt a piece of paper placed in her hand.

"~Find me...here after I...kill them~" The voice went to a low growl, similar to that of a beowulf might when hungry for human flesh. "~Run~" The final words were said, she finally turned around to see a hooded figure with black smoke falling out of his head leaving only two red eyes practically glowing. Was it a grimm that could speak? No, then why would it save her. "~I sssaid," the thing repeated, an explosion of smoke blanketed the area, swallowing even the light given off by the moon, "RUN!"

Blake didn't need to be told twice as the moment her mind caught up from what she was witnessing, she booked it. Running farther into the forest, upon opening the piece of paper that was given to her she found it was a set of coordinates in the middle of the forest. She didn't know why, or what was happening but she kept running. Hopefully they could get her to Beacon, it was only her hope.

 **-X-**

When the thick blanket of smoke fell the grunts were treated to the sight of a hooded figure surrounded by this black gas, from the tears of the cloth spilled out the suffocating smog. Their legs were gone, or at least not visible, it even looked like his arms were just made out of smoke as the form of them were made out of the vapor. But that wouldn't be the case as from the cloth the arms reached in to pull out these massive blades. Sure they were tall, but the man didn't look nearly strong enough to lift such a weapon. Massive silver blades, that were articulated and moved with subtle jerks of his fingers, almost like crab claws. Red eyes staring back at them, but not moving, as if analysing or waiting.

"Who are you?" The leader of the grunts demanded, as far as they knew, this man had just appeared and the traitor had vanished. They couldn't be one in the same just because of the difference in physical appearance.

The man was silent, still, but there was an odd ringing sound in the back of their heads. Like a high pitched hissing. That's when they saw the man's head rotated around his neck.

Seeing his head fully go around, past the point where it should be for any normal human.

Fear was the only thing the grunts could feel, there was something in the air that only added to the atmosphere. From the opponent's feet the smoke started to spill and stretch across the dirt, the roots, and the grass.

No one knew how he moved so fast, but in a flash, he had one of the White Fang grunts in the gap between where his claw would skewer his head.

Slowly, and in a raspy voice he answered.

" _Dark...nessss."_

And he closed the claw.

 **-Vale, First person perspective of The Shadowed One, around the same time-**

It has been absolute ages since I've been here. I forgot the joys of settlements and people who _don't_ want to kill you at a moment's notice. Maybe if I choose to retire, I might do it here. Hah, retire, how I wish sometimes. But the life of a hunter never ends...except for _Ancient._

Speaking of the devil.

This home was on the far edge of the village, plenty of acreage for the farm life the family lived. I was told it was a big family, looks like old _Ancient_ got busy when he left the hunters. The lights were the only thing to find it, the hill it was on was secluded and a bit treacherous to climb, loose gravel was everywhere. But alas when I arrived I notice a small girl, blonde, around seven years old or so playing with some dolls. When I came closer she looked up to me, I must have looked like a giant from where she sat on the ground.

"Hello," her innocent voice said to me, a smile on her face.

"Hello there child," little known fact about me is I have a soft spot for children. I don't really want one, I find them disgusting most of the time, but my small interactions with them are just fine. Plus if I hurt children that makes me just as bad as that bitch Roodaka, I hate funding her research. "Is your father home?"

Her pristine blue eyes lit up, "Do you know where my brother is?"

"Perhaps," I was going to go on, but she ran off to the house, I chuckled at her innocence, so refreshing. "If only…"

"Daddy, he says he might know where big brother went!" I heard the excited voice of the girl shout. When I looked up there was a middle aged man being pulled along by her.

"I heard you honey, now who says they can find my boy-" When he looked up at me he froze, fear easy to see in his eyes. He knelt down and pulled her in close, "June, I need you to run inside and don't let anyone else come out, not even Jade."

"But why?" It was sad, truly depressing to see her frown, her young mind not able to comprehend what was happening.

"Child, this is a discussion with your father and I," told her, a sneer was what I received from her father, from _Ancient,_ and I would have thought a friendly face would be nice. Guess the joke's on me. She ran inside after he kissed her on the forehead, he stood up and looked at me. "Hello old friend."

"What are you doing here?" His voice was tense, angry, just like how I remembered it.

"What? A friend can't visit another friend? It's been a long time _Ancient._ "

"I don't go by that anymore, and we stopped being friends when I left."

"Fine be that way...Nicholas Arc," that was an odd thing to say, "how have you been for the past twenty some odd years?"

"I can't complain, why are you here?"

"Well I was just in the neighborhood when I heard a peculiar little rumor," I knew he hated this old tone of voice from me, "I've come to understand that your son, Jaune Arc nice name by the way, has gone to attend Beacon Academy." His eyes narrowed, "Now, I never knew you had a son, or even found a woman to shack up with, but I merely had to confirm the rumor, that's all. So is it true old Nicholas?"

"Goddammit Jaune," I heard him breathe, "I hoped he wouldn't do something so rash"

"You didn't know?"

"He ran away a week or so ago, told us he left to get strong. Even took Crocea Mors."

"Well I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," my comment got a stern look.

"I didn't want him becoming a huntsman."

"And why's that? No doubt he would make a terrific one, I daresay a legendary hero."

"I was mainly afraid of you, or people like you who would either have a grudge against me and take it out against him. I never trained him to fight."

"That is certainly an undesirable fate to have, I assume he has no Aura?" I got a nod in response, "So you know what it means when he goes to the initiation at Beacon?" Another nod, "Then it looks like I will go have a little chat with the boy."

"Wait, don't."

"And why shouldn't I? I will train him in the ways of hunter."

"A Dark Hunter," he corrected, "not a huntsman who fights for honor."

"Like you're one to talk, how about when you slit the throats of faunus who pissed off the Schnee Dust company? To kill lawyers of that company in response by the angry White Fang? You have just as much blood on your hands as I do. Buckets and gallons worth. You're right that someone might come after Jaune to get to you, which is why I'll train him to be better than them. It is true it may never happen, the history that _I_ gave you is concrete and is impossible to be cracked. But impossibilities are just fleeting ideas. Nicholas, _Ancient,_ I'm doing this to help you."

He sighed, just like the old hunter I knew he was, "Fine, but if I here one thing happen to him, I will come after you." He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I expect no less," I started to walk away, "oh and for communication's sake I will have one of my hunters in the village to provide messages for the two of us and, should the need arise, protection. I don't want you to get frantic but something deadly is brewing, with powers outside my control. Good day to you Nicholas, should we meet again I hope it is under better circumstances."

"Goodbye," he said, and with another breath he said my name.

A name that only he knows

 **-X-**

"What are you?" Blake asked in fear, looking at the cloaked figure, blood drenching the claws and cloak he had on. By his rasping breath and rising chest, the fight looked tiring. Perhaps not hard or difficult, but long. He was farther away, about twenty feet or so, she could have attempted to make a break for it.

"No need to...run. Let me...help you Blake," he said, stretching a gas covered arm, if it was really an arm.

"How do you know my name?" Defensive, she brought up her blade, and pointed the tip at _Darkness_. "And what do you want with me?"

"Sssentrakh…" was his only response, his body slowly drifted towards her.

"Keep away," she had no idea what he was talking about. What was a Sentrakh? So matter how stern her voice was, the shaking of her weapon was evident even in the dark of night. Nothing stopped him though, the floating figure only approaching her. She had been so focused on just what was happening that she didn't notice that he was right in front of her. Right in front of the bladed tip. He looked down at the tip and back her.

Then he let the blade run through him, she closed her eyes on reflex.

She expecting resistance, a cry of pain maybe or the feeling of blood dripping down to her hand. But there was nothing, when Blake opened her eyes she saw that the blade had gone through him but only that shadowy mist was spilling from his body. When he brought up his hand she expected the worst and closed her eyes. Was this really where her journey ended? Would she die here without making a difference?

Blake felt a solid hand caress her features, a soft, delicate, and shaky hand. When she opened her eyes she saw an arm outstretched.

"I am sssory for what has...happened to...you. The pain...that suffering...let me help you end that."

"Why should I?"

"Help...the faunus...in ways...Beacon cannot. Ozzpin isss a liar, a madman palying with...your livesss."

"What? How do you know that? Ozpin would never-"

"Have you met him?" He questioned, stepping back from the blade, his hand covered the hole made in his stomach. It would feel weird for a week now.

"I-uh...no not really."

"Then asss a fellow...faunusss, allow me to...be the first to tell you. Ozzpin usesss people for hisss own goals," there was a deep breath, a wheezy breath that sounded strained, he coughed twice with smoke shooting out even as he attempted to cover it up. "It is because of him, that I am the way I am Blake. I would hate for that to happen to you as well."

There was a complete change in his tone of voice. It sounded refine, respectful, regal even. How his voice changed from that wheezy mess that smoker would question to such a silky smoothe sound was practically impossible. Could it be true that someone as good as Ozpin would do that to him.

"I was once like you, a wide eyed faunus wishing to change our role in the world, but in my blindness I-" _Darkness_ started to cough uncontrollably, he fell to the ground clutching his chest. More smoke spilled from his coughing fit, it sounded violent, like his throat would tear apart. His right hand clutch his neck where a click was heard with the sound of compressed air hissing. "I apologize," his voice returned to the raspy, creepy ring that still left her unsettled, "Blake, pleassse let me ssshow you that there are more...optionsss than a huntresss. Come, join me and be a Dark Hunter...be my _Ssshadow._ "

What was she going to do?

 **-A dark room, first person perspective of The Shadowed One-**

This was the son of _Ancient?_ The most feared Dark Hunter save for myself? This snivelling, cowering, incompetent little brat was Jaune Arc? I get the fact that _Ancient_ was not amazing in the beginning of our education escapade but...he was leagues better than what sat before me. This little blonde noodle wouldn't last a minute against even that fool _Laser._

"So Jaune…" my hopes were broken when he flinched. Maybe I should let him go to Beacon.

What am I saying? I got this far, no doubt if he were to make it there _Ancient_ might take him back. Helryx and Teridax are planning something big, I'm still waiting for more intelligence on them. Even if they are chasing ghost stories there every move must be monitored.

"Why do you want to go to Beacon? I'm sure there are many jobs out there, that are suited for your skills. Like...janitorial services, or gardening."

The blonde boy's head fell into his hands, a groan heard. "Thanks," at least he was somewhat talkative if albeit this was due to his future practically being crushed. I already told him I was from Beacon confirming that his transcripts had been found out. Seriously, those were awfully faked.

"Jaune, can I call you Jaune? Thanks, Beacon is a really rough place for someone without prior battle experience. You don't have an Aura, you realize they launch you off a platform fifty feet across a forest and expect you to land _without_ a parachute right?" I sipped a bit from the mug on the table.

"What was I supposed to do?" He voiced weakly, "My father was a hero, and his father before that, and so on. I wanted to be like that."

"An admirable goal," I admitted to which he gained a ray of hope, "if your father was a honorable hero."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your father may have been something more than just your everyday huntsmen. I daresay he was something far more sinister. If you come with me I can show you things huntsmen could never even dream of. While you would never be known as a true hero to the people, you can easily change the course of history."

There was hesitation, fear, and ever fiber in his body was telling him to back away. But why was his arm reaching forward? Why was he possibly accepting this, from some guy who he didn't know? But most of all why did it feel right? More proper than the idea of running away to Beacon?

 _Blake: "Okay fine, I'll go with you, where to?"_

 _Jaune: "S-s-sure thing, what now?"_

 _The Shadowed One: "Oh not much, we'll have to undergo extreme training consisting of near death experiences, weapon training, maybe a bit of cooking, you know the usual stuff for survival."_

 _Darkness: "To the home of the Dark Huntersss...to Vacuo."_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Well, glad to see this chapter has finally been finished, I started so long ago and it is really late out. I swear to god it's 2 in the morning, almost 3. So I will admit this, and with the last chapter have had the RWBY characters accept under some pretty weak reasonings, I will address these concerns later on when we get passed chapter 3 whenever that comes around. Two more students have fallen… about three (technically four if we count Pyrrha since we don't know the exact details) more remain. Will they all be taken by the bickering forces?**

 **Now obviously since I am not going one for one on the Bionicle Canon there are a few discrepancies. First, Zaktan (the leader of the Piraka) is dead, calling it right now he is officially dead. Now this doesn't mean we will not see Piraka in the future, that is still a possibility and almost seems criminal to leave them out of the story especially on the Dark Hunter side of the story where they originated from. Second, in the canon** _ **Darkness**_ **is described as very flexible. Without it going into too much detail about that, I decided to make him a gaseous focused being, almost akin to Reaper from Overwatch which is where the idea for the voice came from. Third, in the canon** _ **Ancient**_ **was killed, in this I have him fully leave the Dark Hunters in a sense of retirement. I will not kill daddy Arc just because I have too much of a heart to do it. Hope to see you soon, let's all hope there won't be a big gap between chapters as last time. See ya later suckers.**


	4. Chapter 3: Helryx

Chapter 3: Helryx's Power Grab/Pawns and Pieces

 **-Several months before Lhikan's funeral-**

"Yaaaang! Where are you?! Please come out!"

"Honey, can you hear us?!"

"Yang please, we're worried!"

"I hate to be the one to break this to you guys, but she might not be here, let's say we call it a night, it's nearly three in the morning. This area of town can get a little shady."

"Okay, thanks for your help Onewa, I know you took time off work for this."

"No probs man, I actually get to count this as overtime. Time and a half over sixty."

"Ruby I know you're upset, but we can't go looking for Yang when we can barely keep our eyes open."

"He's right sweetie, let's call it a night."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll get everyone I can from the force looking into the case."

"Okay, I just hope she's okay."

 **-A research facility in Vale, a few days** _ **after**_ **Lhikan's funeral-**

"Helryx, it's late, you need to sleep."

"No!" I slammed my fist onto the countertop, glass vials and test tubes clinked against themselves with the liquid in them violently shaking for a minute. "I am so close, Jerbraz!"

"You're exhausted, you picked up a scalpel thinking it was a pen, you've been in the lab since you got back from the funeral, and that was...a long time ago" the invisible man argued, the glass of whiskey he was holding floating in midair slowly draining as he took a sip.

"Because Teridax is one step ahead of us, and The Shadowed One could possibly know more about the Toa then we do! I need to crack the formula _now,_ or we may lose to them, and all of Remnant will be doomed! Can't you understand that Jerbraz?!"

"Don't we have Lhikan's Kanohi mask? Shouldn't that make a Toa?"

"It isn't that simple Jerbraz, they only work for the destined wearer, and so far we have none! I have to synthesize the production if we are going to combat our enemies. Teridax, The Shadowed One, Ozpin, and Salem. So I'm going to ask that you leave me alone!"

"Fine, fine, I'll see you in morning."

Finally, some alone time, having an invisible subordinate was quite annoying, but he knew when his presence was no longer needed. He didn't need to be care so much, I'm not like Teridax who decided to do human testing...at least not yet. All medicines need proper testing, even serums to create the fabled Toa once more. Now if only I Toa Stones that my backstabbing partner stole from me, I wouldn't be in this mess! I wonder how Lhikan did die, it was a closed casket, and when my agents got there he was already dead. Perhaps I was not the only one to have ill will towards him. Still though, the fact remains, and I am the only one who has proof of this, I have seen a living Toa. Even if he left me to die in that island, escaping a cave in was not fun, thank goodness for being a huntress. That reminds me, I wonder what happened to those missing students, there was quite a lot of them even the local huntsmen were sent out with the police. I hear the airships are to be guarded by bullheads so nothing happens. Paranoia at its finest.

Many hours passed by as the night became the early morning and I still found myself stuck in the lab. I knew Jerbraz was going to come in any moment and force me to bed, but I needed this last trial to go through. A door opened and I groaned in protest.

"Jerbraz go away now, I am still busy-" When I looked though I saw somebody, the issue is Jerbaz is invisible so you can't see him. This was someone else, "Mazeka, what are you doing here so early?"

Mazeka was a recent addition to my personal unit of bodyguards, he also ran the illegal side of my business that one would label as a 'gang'. He was a dropout of the Military Academy of Atlas, not the huntsman one but the one for actually enlisting in the army over in that frozen wasteland. Sometime along the way, he never told me when or how, he got kicked out and decided to move out here.

He still looked like a military soldier, posture upright and straight, his hairline almost nonexistent except from a pale off white sheet like the beginning of winter. His face didn't betray him or give anything away, when he first came to me I subjected him to what a drill sergeant would use to break a soldier and not once did he crack. When I asked why he came to seek me out he had one word: "Revenge."

"Ma'am," a common phrase he said to me and borderline the only things he said to me, "I have the report from last night's stakeout." He handed me a manilla folder that was heavier than I imagines.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" I said opening it up, various pictures and blurred images along with walls of texts. No doubt Tobduk wanted me to make sure I knew how gruesome he killed people.

"There are two new Makuta's the likes of which we have never seen before."

I stopped flipping through the pages, I wasn't worried, not too much, but such news is never welcomed.

"We have only preliminary data on them, but they fought like the nastiest of grimm, one of them almost got the drop on me. They were female, perhaps a few years younger than I."

"So Teridax is using children to fight his battles now, how sad."

"Ma'am, weren't you going to do the same?"

"I was going to train them and hone their skills for a few years, not send them out into the field until we know more about how the new powers will affect their prowess." The images in the file went into my hand but the rest I handed them back to Mazeka. "Have these placed on my desk in the morning. I'll go into them at a later date."

"Yes ma'am, also I need to remind you have a meeting at nine thirty in the morning with the shareholders tomorrow."

"Again?"

"Your sense of time has been greatly skewed ever since you delved deeper into the experimentation process. I have been on several raids and burglaries, Tobduk has perhaps spent a total of three days at the compound over the course of a month, Trinuma is being stretched thin looking for fresh meat for grunts, and you've had Lhikan's niece running tests constantly, do us all a favor and take some rest. Any more work and I think I'll start hallucinating that I can see Jerbraz ."

" _You_ want to take a break?"

"Even I enjoy a holiday," his stoney expression would say otherwise.

"We'll see," I said as I passed by him and made my way for the exit, leaving the ex-soldier in the darkened room.

 **-Location: Vale,** _ **2 Years Later**_ **-**

Everytime I hear the blaring of my goddamn alarm clock I wonder why I even bought it. I get it, I have an store to run, but do we need to be rudely awakened by the sound of car crashing into another car? I swear to god Matua needs to stop fiddling with the stuff in the house. I cracked my neck as I forced myself to remove my covers, my eyes shut closed as I fumbled around for clothing. Originally I grasped my school uniform but remembered it was the weekend, so instead I grabbed some regular clothes, at least for me.

Making my way downstairs I yawned but was thankful for the smell of hash browns and waffles, even more thankful was the fact no one else had managed to get a hold of them. At the helm of the kitchen was probably the most unassuming man I had come to know, Whenua. A tall dark skinned man with the ferocity of a teddy bear. To his right propped up was a book, I don't know which book, he practically owns a whole library. He claims to have a history buff, but I've never seen his room or see him use it unless he corrects something the others get wrong. I just learned not to say anything regarding history...or cooking for that matter, he can be very vicious when you mix up the baking soda for the vinegar.

So sue me.

"Ahh, Vakama," Whenua called out to me as he heard the usual groan of the hardwood floor, "thought I heard you."

"I still have to run the shop," I replied, "gods know if I let Matua near any of the equipment." Even Whenua shuddered the thought, he once let Matua try to fix a reading lamp once. Once.

Let's just say there's a reason why Whenua carries around reading glasses.

He gripped the frying pan and plopped a freshly cooked egg onto my plate, I still have a hard time believing anybody the same age could be as ripped as he was. He didn't even train like I did, and I still look thin. There have been times when people on the street have asked if he's a huntsman, when I'm right there and I'm the one who trained. He placed the next batch of eggs on his own plate and grabbed his book, his emerald green eyes scanning the pages as he scooped a forkful of egg white into his mouth. I grabbed the newspaper, barely scattered since we were the first two up. The usual economics was wasted on me, even if I helped run a business I had no place in the world market, although I did notice Dust prices were on the rise again. The Schnees are trying to run me out of business I swear. Funny pages, nope, grew out of those unfortunately. Sports, pah, not my season. Current events? Sure. However I regretted when I read the headline.

' _2 Years Since Missing Applicants Incidents, What Have Hunter Academies Done to Protect Prospective Students?'_

That, man I could have done without seeing that. You know this is why people hate the news, all this depressing crap. Well, to make short of a long and arduous story, several students who were supposed to attend various Hunter Academies went missing, the majority were committed to Beacon. They just disappeared overnight it seemed. Even the famed Schnee Dust Heiress, Weiss Schnee, fell victim to it. The whole grinded to a halt, well at least the world within kingdom walls. If you asked anyone outside they would just call it another day. Every inspector, policeman, huntsman and huntress were out looking for the children. These were the future protectors of our home, the people who we would trust to fight for us. And then they just vanished. After one year the searches slowed down, and now they've stopped for the most part. Some, like the one for the heiress, still go on to this day, but so little has turned up that most of the populace have given up.

Even me, man I'm glad she isn't here to hear me say that.

"Why do you keep reading about that?" Whenua asked me, scaring the stuffing and eggs out of me, I choked a few times.

"Can't help it, sorry," I replied, it was heartbreaking and two of my friends were directly involved in it.

"Don't apologize if you're truly invested in it," Whenua told me, wise as his voice sounded, "it's just everytime I see you read something about that you always start to get mopey."

"My best friend's sister went missing, I help looked for her for nearly a year, of course I'm going to get mopey about it."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized and went back to reading his book.

I turned the page where the story continued, "You think they'll ever find them?"

He closed his book, but kept his thumb in between the pages, "I'm a history guy Vakama, I can only look at the past and give us some idea of how to go forward, I can't say for certain if they can find as many people as went missing. I would love it, if they did, but in this world, with the history we've had." He stopped, almost flustered, "If they were taken outside the kingdom walls, ou know what can happen. People, towns, whole family lines just fade away. Yes they were probably capable, but for how long? How long can one survive, being that young and inexperienced, outside versus the grimm? All I can do is hope they are all alive, but you know what Nuju says."

"If one of you touches my telescope I'm going to smash your heads with a beaker?"

"The other thing," Whenua rolled his eyes, "'Mathematically speaking, not everything works out'."

"Hmm," as much as I liked Nuju's statistics like getting a ton of shots at the doctor's office, he was annoyingly right. The chances were slim that they would be able to find them, maybe it was time to move on. I shook as I gazed over the clock and noticed the time. "Ah, crap, I'm gonna be late, have you seen-"

"In the fridge, third shelf, I put a fork in your lunch, and the shop keys are on the mantle," Whenua listed, robotically, as if he had done this before.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a bunch of stuff leaving the newspaper ajar. The last page about a story regarding Dr. Helryx opening a new wing to the Vale hospital. Or something like that, I was too busy running out the door.

 **-X-**

By the time I got to the storefront, it was already unlocked and I immediately felt sorry for the first customer of the day.

"Ahh, you see that's w-w-what's wrong, you s-see this here cylinder? You got to re-a-align it about for m-m-mil-millimeters."

Of course Matua decided to handle the theory crafting himself. I walked up behind the older man, looked like a professional huntsman. "Matau, that's not it," I looked to the man as I wet behind the glass counter showing off motors, metal blades, and guns. "I am terribly sorry, Matua's expertise are in fixing things, not diagnosing the issues." I grabbed the sword-gun combination weapon and peered inside of it. "You just need a quick lube of the mechanisms inside. We have the oil ourselves, we can sell you some and apply it, or you can do it yourself."

"Why don't you lads take care of it, I still have some supplies, I'm looking for," the man walked off where I glared at my business partner, Matau.

Matau, while one of the smartest minds in fixing machinery, cars, and can rig up an entire electrical grid, cannot figure out what is wrong with anything unless he's completely dismantled it. Usually the problem gets worse when he dismantles something, a hard hit to the head a while back really loosened up his brain. Left him with a stutter, although I think he got even more crazy because of it. He loves to try things out, be they completely sound or not, makes it a really pain when my friends come around. He gave me his usual crooked smile when I caught him, one of his orange eyes slightly askew while the other was perfectly fine, slicked back forest green hair, almost like Whenua's eyes actually. He was dressed in required fashion, which was a flame retardant apron, his gloves were in the pockets and his tools were attached to a belt. I had just finished putting mine on when I decided to chide him out again.

"Matau, why do you hate me?"

He laughed, "Oh come on, Vakama, the same thing would have worked, you know it."

I did, both of us were mechanically sound in our thinking, "Yes, but yours would require we take apart a highly delicate weapon. The last time we did that, we were under police investigation for three months, I would rather we didn't get on any kind of list." I handed him the weapon, "Just give it some 350-W, and don't think about touching it."

"Fine, fine have it your way," he sighed and took the weapon back into the workshop behind a bunch of plastic curtains.

Matau and I run a small little business, "Vale Weapon and Automotive Repairs", a boring name, but I prefer it over Matau's idea of 'Matty's and Vakky's Workshop of Amazineness Incorporated'. Yeah, I really should have had Matau get checked by somebody when he blew himself up. We help do repairs on weapons and cars, as mentioned in the title, but I do have a mild hand in welding in fabrication. I can't make anything too fancy, but I can make basic combination weapons. I'm also a fantastic welder, which is another thing Matau is not allowed to touch, I think his eyebrow has just now grown back. The store has a few various merchandise littered. One wall has everything you can use for taking care of your weapon, small things like blade sharpeners and eye droppers for lubrication. On that same wall was a small bit of Dust ammunition, we left the actual Dust selling to the Schnee brand stores or the local one.. I think it was 'Dust Till Dawn' or something like that. We also sold parts that I've fabricated, but the bulk of our revenue comes from repairs. Apparently, a profession that requires you to swing around a weapon at hulking monstrosities of the night, might have to include maintenance.

I am not one to say no against getting paid for my talents, especially since hunters pay well.

Weekend are usually slow, not much foot traffic from basic civilians since they legally cannot own the sort of weapon we service. Cars are somewhat common, but the Vale is not impossible to get around by foot. Painful? Yes, I regretted that when Nuju made me stargaze on the docks and forced me to carry his equipment, but certainly possible. While it may have been more work to do so, I was sort of regretting not doing Matau's suggestion for fixing that sword, at least then I could work on it too. But now I was just sitting here at the storefront with one customer aimlessly walking about, man weekends really sucked.

"All right, here is your sword sir," Matau managed to announce without stuttering, holding the sword upright.

The hunter came forward, and inspected it, knowing hunters he would probably test it out in the middle of the store. The only annoying trait they seem to carry. He flung it around, brought it up to his shoulder, switched hands with it all while giving the usual 'hoo', haas' that came about when exhaling.

"Seems good kid, how much?" The hunter asked, pulling out a wallet.

"Forty-five lien," I rolled up in the cash register.

"Ahh, here's sixty," he said, tossing a few extra lien onto the counter. We both nodded to ourselves. Hunters: incredibly generous when it comes to weapons and also have little patience giving exact change. Who am I to say no?

"Thank you!" I shouted as he left the front door, he gave a wave from behind him. I turned to Matau immediately, "See? If we did it your way we would have had to spend some lien on possible replacement parts."

Matau shrugged, "Have it your way." He kneeled down to adjust something behind the counter, "Your friend making her weekly visit?"

"Yeah," I said with no thrill like I usually did, "I'm not going to enjoy this talk, I hope she takes it well."

"I'll be right here for you," Matau gave reassuring nudge, "I also got you those flowers you wanted."

I did a double take, "Why did you get flowers?"

"I thought you were telling her you had the h-hots for her?" He asked with a stutter again.

"No, no, no," I repeated with a slightly flushed face, "I'm telling her the other thing."

"Oh," he said putting the pieces, "I might have to leave for that, I don't need to get h-h-hit in the crossfire."

"Thanks," I told him glumly, but he nudged me again.

"Hey, you're making a big step in your life, people are going to come, it's only natural for you to be nervous."

"That is...oddly profound Matau," he said looking up, "got any more advice on-"

"You know I bet I could hook up some of the Dust lines to also feed into the heating system and-"

And I lost him, oh well, he means well, it's the thought that counts. I just go back to adjusting shelves and restocking them of product. The morning goes by fast, not much really happens. A few customers come and go some buy a thing here or there, some ask for us to fix a weapon. But it wasn't until later that we got an odd surprise.

It was the end of morning, almost noon, my stomach grumbled when the bell at the front of the store sounded off.

"Hello," I gave the rehearsed, and easily decipherable, slogan I told all our customers, "welcome to Vale Weapon and Automotive Repairs. How may I help you?"

I certainly didn't expect to look up and see two or three well dressed men enter into my store. They wore pitch black suits, sunglasses, and I could see the clear plastic wire for communications. Nor did I expect to see a well furnished limousine outside my store. One stood near the backs looking at rack of magazines. He looked generic though. The two at my counter were easily more discernible. The first was a male deer faunus with a mixed red hair, two antlers stuck out of his head and he had this smile on his face that was welcoming and oddly charming. His partner however was less so, he towered over me, and he was definitely taller than Whenua. The side of his neck had tattoos and his pinky finger could probably strangle me alone. I tried my best to look unafraid, this is how people unimportant were always killed in the movies right? Instead of pulling a gun on me the faunus presented me with a piece of paper.

"We need some repairs," he said with a smooth voice, "the brakes are starting to squeak a bit, and our client hates that. Think you can get it done by the end of the day?"

I looked to the limo and then back to the shop, it should fit, "Yeah, sure, sounds good. Can I get a name or a scroll number to call you guys?"

"Put the name down as 'Trinuma'," I'm assuming this guy was 'Trinuma', but I wasn't going to ask questions, he then handed me a business card with his contact info, "call us when you've finished." He walked out with the other two, and when the door closed I let out a huge sigh.

"You okay?" Matau asked from the other side of the shop.

"Be careful with the next car, limo, expensive as all can be, they want brakes checked, make sure not to do anything else," I told him, "the guys who came in could probably kill us and make it look like it was an accident."

"Will do," at least Matau knew when to be serious, he dusted off his work apron and went back into the workshop where he opened the garage door to let the limo in.

Man that's weird though, usually you see cars like that have their own personal mechanic, not some kids running a store. Matau better not break anything or those mafia thugs might come back and break our legs or something.

Night soon approached, nothing really happened except that Matau finished the work on the limo and I called over that Trinuma guy on my scroll.

"Yes? Hello, this is Vakama with Vale Weapon and Automotive Repairs, you will be pleased to know we have finished the requested repairs. Come by anytime to pick up your vehicle," I said with a practiced expression or tone. I put my scroll down and sighed again, this was going to be agonizing waiting, not just for them but for who else I was expecting.

"You sure she's going t-t-to show up?" Matau asked, wiping his hands of oil and brake fluid.

"She always does on the weekend, I would have expected her earlier but who knows."

"Hmm," he sounded off behind me and held the limo keys between his fingers, "you want to know something weird?"

"What?"

"That limo, its brakes were fine, fit as a fiddle," he informed me.

I gave him an confused look, "What? What do you mean they were fine?"

"Exactly what I mean Vakama, the brakes looked like they were brought in a few weeks ago. Either it got into an accident or they are very particular about their brake pads."

I hummed but silenced myself as I heard the bell ring and in came the multiple suited men. There were more beforehand and the figure of a woman came sauntering in. Damn she was hot too, a long flowing blue dress that hugged her body a white fluffy scarf around her neck. Her hair was blue and flowing down her backside, she had some kind of jeweled earrings and necklace. Beside her was Trinuma, he still had that smug grin on his face, they walked up together. I gave Matau a worried look and he just shrugged and retreated to the garage.

"Uhh, well we fixed the brakes for you, and we did a basic inspection and found nothing else wrong. For labor and parts the total comes to seventy three lien," I rang up on the register.

The woman, who I now assumed was the reason there were so many more bodyguards, simply handed me a credit card and chuckled. "You're quite young to be running a store by yourself."

"I get my help when I need it," I replied back to her, running the card in and handing her an electronic pad, "please sign here." She complied and grabbed the stylus and signed away, smooth signature as if it was rehearsed or well practiced. "Besides got to pay rent somehow."

"Oh, you live alone? At such a young age?" She asked again.

"Well, dad ran away with his secretary about three years back, mom hasn't come back in like five years. I've had to learn real quick what to do with my life," yeah, that's why I live with Whenua and the others, a bit sad, but I've grown past it.

"Good, not the parent thing, but that you took the first step in advancing your life."

"Thank you," I told her, a little off putting to hear it from a complete stranger. The receipt printed out and I handed it to her but she waved it off.

"I don't need a receipt thank you," she smiled and went on her way, I had given the keys to Trinuma and explained to him the process of getting it out of the garage which Matau had already opened. When the last of the guards left I heard a newer voice and I immediately began to dread it.

"Hi. Excuse me. Pardon me. Oof. Vakama!"

I put on a smile, "Ruby, good to see you again."

Ruby was a good friend of mine when I lived back in Patch in my early years, back when my parents hadn't gone to who knows where. I even attended Signal Academy, I still do even though I live in Vale, I just take a ferry everyday to the island and back. A tad annoying when I also have to man the shop, but it was worth it. Ruby and I were the best of friends, I was always there for her and we often talked about weapons. Since she was a weapons freak and I made them we never ran out of crazy ideas. I remembered when she was just this cute little girl, still was when we were fifteen, but now that we were both seventeen, she had really changed. She took a bit after her sister, becoming a beauty in her own right. Her hair was still kept short, but man she got asked out on a date almost every other week. Her silver eyes were still as piercing as ever. She was a prodigy, a natural, a bonafide huntress in every way.

Man, this was gonna be hard.

"How is Tai doing?" I asked putting the receipt away.

"Oh, fine," she said with her usual amount of levity and charm, "who were those guys? Thought I was gonna have to kick some butt back there."

"No, they were paying customers, I would have to kick you out if you did that."

"Pah, you would never do that," she pushed my shoulder, "I'm your best paying customer."

"Speaking of which," that reminded me, I reached underneath the counter and pulled out a box of purple colored bullets. "Here are those Gravity Dust rounds you ordered."

"Thank you," she swiped them and threw some lien on the floor, "so what did you want to talk to me about? You seemed kind of serious."

Oh this, couldn't I just have not? Could I not tell my best friend about this? No, I had to, if she found out I lied to her there would be no hope for me. At least this way I can at least try to salvage our friendship.

"Yeah," my hand scratched the back of my head nervously, "uhh, Ruby I-it's about Beacon."

"Oh, I know, we're so close, three months!" She shouted excitedly and spun on the spot. She applied the first chance she had, passed with flying colors, there was no doubt she was going to make it in. "I can't wait, oh think of all the weapons we'll get to see."

She was off in her own little world it seemed, but I had to bring reality crashing down, "Ruby, this is serious, I need you to be serious with me." She sensed my tone and immediately stopped, I took a breath.

Here goes.

"I'm not going to Beacon."

In her silver eyes I could see her whole world start to crumble, her bottom lip start to quiver slightly. She kept herself composed, "Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said, I'm not going to Beacon."

"So, you're going to Atlas then?"

"No," I told her.

"Shade?"

"No."

"Haven?"

"No."

"Then what is going on?!" In all my time of knowing Ruby, I had barely seen her yell, she looked absolutely hurt, but I was in no position to help her, "Are you taking a year off? You could easily pass the tests."

"It's not the test I'm worried about Ruby, it's...other things I'm worried about. It's personal."

"Oh, like telling your friend your aren't going with them when you promised you would?"

"We made that promise when we were children Rubes. You can't exactly hold me to that now."

"I can, and I will. You were so gung-ho about coming to Beacon with me, what happened?"

"I told you Ruby, I have my reasons, personal reasons."

She crossed her arms, "Tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you, okay? I'm sorry I had to tell you like this but I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you decided to tell me after we graduated from Signal giving me barely anytime to figure out what I should do?" She walked around the counter and got up right in my face. "You're going to tell me what changed your mind."

"No," I said walking back, but all that did was lock me behind a wall. Well done, Vakama.

"Tell me. Now."

"You don't want to do this."

"Now."

"You won't like the answer."

She practically pinned my arms to the wall, "Now."

"Fine!" I shouted, "It was Yang."

Her grip loosened as her eyes went wide, she took several steps back. Both in realizing where her anger had led and recoiling at my answer. Yang was her sister and one of the many who went missing.

"You know when that whole thing started with all those students disappearing and whatnot, I though: 'no big deal'," I explained, "then, when Yang went missing, man did that screw me up. It's always different when it happens to someone close to you. I started to panic, it got worse when we eventually stopped looking because it only reaffirmed some of my fears. Ruby, I don't want to end up like your sister and disappear one day. I don't want to die in some forsaken forest surrounded by grimm where no one will remember me or know what happened. I just can't."

Ruby just stared at me, the store was silent, Matau stayed true to his words and kept away from the current conversation. Her stare could probably turn me to stone, right now that would have been nice.

"You," she started, she was having to hold herself together, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have a good reason, I just didn't want to hurt you," I replied meekly.

She punched me in the shoulder, "And doing this?!" She shouted, "You think this was fair for me?! You think that lying to me for a whole year was the right thing to do?! I hate you!" She kept throwing a punches, but they lost their strength as time went on. She was holding back a few tears. "You were my friend!"

"I'm still going to be in Vale," I told her, not that it mattered, "I'll still be here."

It really didn't help, she just collapsed atop of me, still crying, still trying to punch. Over and over, just asking me why. She pulled away from me, her eyes still red from the tears. "I-I-" Using her semblance she zipped past the door, faster than I could do anything about. She nearly ripped the door off its hinges, the wind flapping the clear curtains.

Matau walked up soon after, "I assume that was not the intended response."

"Nope," I replied still looking at the door.

"What was th-the intended response?"

"I still don't know. Should I go after her?"

My co-worker shrugged, "If you catch up to her, you really think she will listen? G-gi-give her some time, try to keep in contact with her, if this is the end of your friendship then I'm sorry. Friends will come and go, that's the n-nature of them."

"I still feed bad about it though."

"That's how much she means to you, sure it wasn't a good idea to bring the flowers?"

"No, and besides, she was out of my league, I just hope we can smoothe this out."

 **-X-**

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, why would he do that to me, why would he lie to me? I had to get out of there too. It was too much, being there.

Just why?

I fell to my knees, I don't know how far I ran, my semblance took me across a good ways. I needed to get back to the docks, I needed to get back home, but that meant going near his place, maybe I could find a way around.

"Little girl, what are you doing on the ground?" I didn't hear the car run up behind me, when I turned around I saw a long black limo. The woman in the window had long blue hair and a white fluffy scarf. "What's your name?" She asked.

I blinked a few tears away "I'm Ruby Rose."

"Why don't you come in?" The woman asked, another door opened, with a suited man on the other side. He walked out and entered a different door leaving the woman alone. "I'm Doctor Helryx and I would love to have a chat."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Well, almost half a year later, this chapter finally gets written. So to clear any confusion, this story is taking place** _ **2 years**_ **later than the canon. So things will be different, not to mention I quite literally fucked over Ozpin and Salem to a degree. So we have the three major factions, and spoiler: they ain't gonna be good guys. They gonna do bad things. Because things have changed, certain aspects of characters will be OOC to a small degree. That goes for both Bionicle and RWBY characters. You may have already noticed this in some of the earlier chapters. This is an AU, so certain things are going to be tweaked to my liking. Nothing major, so don't worry. See ya later and happy holidays.**


End file.
